Un diablo vestido de rosa
by black Mix
Summary: Sakura Haruno era una hermosa muchacha multimillonaria. Sasuke era un empresario arrogante que creía poder tener todo lo que quisiera. que pasara cuando ellos se encuentren? y que secretos ocultos habra en su pasado? Cap 9 Up: la diosa asesina SasuxSaku
1. alguien nuevo en mi vida

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Naruto

Este es un Universo Alterno

Principalmente será SasuxSaku, pero también habrá InoxShika. Y supongo que pondré ItaxSaku, pero eso más a delante.

Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo para entretenerme

Ahora si, aquí esta el fic

Un Diablo vestido de rosa

Cap 1: Alguien nuevo en mi vida

En el medio de una hermosa sala, la cual tenia un hermoso piano de cola; muy buenos alfombrados; unos enormes ventanales decorados con cortinas de la mejor calidad; excelentes pinturas y una gran colección de jarrones y decoraciones de distintos paises, se encontraba una pequeña, pero hermosa, mesa en la cual dos muchachas estaban hablando:

-la verdad Sakura, eres la persona mas afortunada del todo el universo

-no creo que eso sea verdad, Ino

-créeme, eres hermosa, rica, una de las mejores actrices del mundo, famosa y tienes una hermosa casa

-me parece que lo que de verdad importa, prima, es ser feliz

-y a parte eres modesta, buena, bondadosa. Solo te hace falta un buen marido

-por favor, Ino, a penas tengo 19

-dentro de una semana cumplirás 20, no seria mala idea pensar en alguna relación estable

-es que no encuentro ninguna persona que sea apropiada para mi…

-primita, eres toda una muñequita que podría tener un hombre distinto para cada noche y no lo aprovechas

-no creo que sea tan así, a parte sabes que a no me interesa esa clase de relaciones

-es cierto, y tus padres nunca la aceptarían

-exacto

La muchacha pelirrosa tenía puesto un pollera que dejaba apreciar sus hermosas piernas, las cuales estaban adornadas con unas sandalias blancas de taco. Una musculosa de color rosa, la cual resaltaba su belleza. Su cuello estaba adornado con un collar que llevaba una hermosa piedra: una esmeralda. Este collar hacia juego con la tobillera que llevaba puesta.

-bueno, mejor será que pasemos a tu cuarto, recuerda que me nombraste organizadora de tu cumpleaños y juro que será la mejor fiesta de toda tu vida!

-si tu la organizas de seguro que así será

Ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de Sakura para organizar el cumpleaños de esta.

-te parece? No crees que son demasiados camareros?

-no, tu quieres dar una buena fiesta? Entonces hazme cazo!

-bueno, y que pasara con la torta?

-mm, será de 5 pisos –dijo imitando las proporciones de la torta con sus manos

-bueno, será un gran paste!!

-siiiiiiiiii

Luego de que todo estuviera planeado, Ino se fue para encargar todo y que lo llevaran a la casa de Sakura ya que la fiesta sería en el parque de esta. Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería salir al parque para pedirles a las doncellas que comenzaran con los arreglos de luces que Ino le había encargado.

El jardín de la casa de Sakura era uno de los más bellos de todo Japón. Tenía un hermoso camino que llevaba desde la puerta de salida al centro del jardín. Todo ese camino tenía a sus constados hileras de árboles de cerezo, los cuales para esa época estaban florecidos. El centro del jardín era una gran glorieta, donde siempre Sakura tomaba el te, o gaseosa , sin contar que había un hermoso laberinto de arbustos con rosas rojas detrás de todo esto. Pero no sería en ese lugar donde se celebrara la fiesta. Ese era un hermoso lugar pero de día, la fiesta se haría en la parte Norte del jardín. Esa parte tenia fuentes, luces, una gran mesa en el centro donde se servirían los aperitivos y una gran pileta iluminada por las luces (pero la cual no sería usada).

-esta todo hermoso, no creen? –le pregunto Sakura a sus dos doncellas

-si señorita, su jardín es genial para cualquier tipo de fiesta

-muchas gracias, bueno creo que lo mejor será entrar y cenar

-hoy cenara sola?

-si, Ino se ira con su novio

-muy bien, con permiso –dijo la doncella mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba

-creo que Ino tiene razón, necesito alguien con quien pasar mi tiempo

-el señor Naruto al teléfono –dijo el mayordomo de Sakura

-muchas gracias, ahora atiendo por mi cuarto

-de acuerdo –dijo mientras se retiraba

Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y contesto la llamada de su amigo

-mochi mochi –dijo Sakura

-ah, Sakura-chan! Tanto tiempo!

-es cierto, me necesitabas para algo?

-si, debo decirte que mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica

-ah

-disculpa si es muy de improviso… pero es urgente, una de las modelos que estarían en el desfile de primavera, el que será el 25 de Marzo, no podrá asistir y les gustaría mucho que tu fueras la modelo que la remplazara. Para eso necesitan las fotos. Lo harás?

-claro, no tengo problema –dijo mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa por la forma en que su amigo le rogaba que asistiera al desfile.

-gracias, gracias! Me salvaste de tener que buscar una modelo a ultimo momento! Gracias Sakura-chan!

-no hay problema, es un placer

-y no te preocupes que yo mismo me encargare que el día de tu cumpleaños no tengas ninguna molestia y que te dejen tranquila!

-muchas gracias, asistirás a mi fiesta? No es así?

-claro! No me lo perdería por nada!

-entonces nos vemos mañana en es estudio

-si, gracias, y hasta mañana! –en ese momento Sakura escucho el tutu que marcaba que Naruto había colgado.

-siempre es igual, pero no puedo decirle que no –decía Sakura mientras se alistaba para bajar a cenar

Naruto había sido un amigo de la infancia de Sakura, y la había ayudado mucho. A parte era una especie de manager para ella, porque le informaba acerca de todos los desfiles y actuaciones para los que la necesitaban. Aunque era medio desordenado y inquieto era una gran persona cuando uno llegaba a conocerlo. Y Sakura nunca podía decirle que no le haría un favor por mas molesto o trabajoso que este fuera.

-no importa, por lo menos ahora tengo en algo que pensar. Ahora debo enfocarme en mi trabajo, por unos momentos podré alejarme de la tensión de mi fiesta…

-la cena esta servida –anunció el mayordomo de Sakura

-gracias, ahora mismo estaré en la mesa

La cena trascurrió como siempre, aburrida y seca. Como Sakura vivía sola no tenía con quien cenar, a menos que su prima Ino estuviera y se quedara. Cuando ella se quedaba en la casa de Sakura ambas la pasaban genial, colocaban dos colchones en el suelo del cuarto de Sakura y hablaban toda la noche, como si fueran dos niñas de 10 años en su primera pijama party, pero para ellas era genial.

Pero generalmente Ino estaba ocupada, ella era una psicóloga muy conocida y la gente siempre la necesitaba. La verdad Sakura no entendía muy bien el trabajo de Ino, no comprendía como la gente podía ir y contar abiertamente sus problemas y a parte pagar por ello, pero la gente era rara. A veces la misma Sakura usaba a Ino como psicóloga ya que más de una ves ella la ayudaba con sus problemas, pero obviamente no le cobraba.

Lo mas extraño de todo es que Ino no era una persona que en su vida común, fuera de lo laboral, soportara escuchar a la gente deprimida y Sakura no entendía como la gente la respetaba tanto como psicóloga.

-bueno creo que iré a recostarme, mañana tengo un largo día

-muy bien señorita

-hasta mañana –saludo Sakura a sus doncellas

Mas tarde Sakura se encontraba en su alcoba para acostarse. Llevaba puesto un camisón de ceda que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y una bata del mismo material. Sus pantuflas eran unas sandalias chatas.

-bueno –dijo mientras se sentaba es su tocador –mañana será un gran día lo presiento!

De esa manera se recostó en su cama, la cual tenía dos plazas.

-me pregunto cuando encontrare el chico indicado para mi? –dijo mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida

Lo que ella no se imaginaba era que eso sería pronto, mas pronto de lo que se pudiera imaginar…

///////// al día siguiente //////

-señorita el desayuno esta listo!

-ya bajo!!

Sakura se despertaba con el sol en su cara, se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas y fue al baño a peinarse y cepillarse los dientes.

-no tengo ganas de bañarme, luego lo hago –dijo mientras se dirigía a desayunar

-el joven Usumaki esta esperándola en el comedor –dijo su mayordomo al verla llegar

-que hará Naruto aquí –pensaba –gracias ahora hablare con él –le respondió al mayordomo

-con permiso –dijo este último antes de retirarse

-le dije a Naruto que lo vería en el estudio, que hará aquí? –seguía pensando la muchacha.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con un joven rubio que llevaba puesto un jean y una remera naranja. Tenía unos anteojos de sol y estaba comiéndose las tostadas de Sakura

-oye esas son mis tostadas! –grito la jovencita enojada

-si sabía que me recibirías en pijama no me hubiera arreglado!

-eso es estar arreglado? Tú no sabes nada de moda…

-pues soy uno de los representantes más famosos de modelos –dijo orgulloso

-si, y no entiendo como llegaste a eso

-jajaja, oye que mala

-pero fuiste tu quien se rió, y dame mis tostadas –dijo mientras se la sacaba de la mano

-uy, este es el otro lado de la reina de la moda, es mala y gruñona!!!

-no me digas gruñona! Dime para que estas aquí

-ah, es verdad. Estaba pasando por aquí y pensé que lo mejor sería pasarte a buscar e ir directamente al estudio

-es muy temprano, ni siquiera me bañe!

-y? yo no me baño hace una semana y todo esta perfecto

-por favor dime que eso no es verdad o me descompongo aquí…

-no era broma

-ah –se calmo Sakura

-no me baño hace un mes!!!

-NARUTO!

-era broma

-iré a bañarme y luego me cambio, y me llevarás al estudio

-hai –dijo alegremente Naruto

Luego de que la chica anunciara que no almorzaría en casa fue a ducharse. Mientras Naruto veía su película favorita en la pantalla gigante de su amiga.

-ya estoy lista –dijo

Ella llevaba puesto una remera ¾ con escote en V de color blanco y unos jeans en tonalidades grises y negras. Por supuesto que llevaba su usual collar con la piedra de esmeralda y su tobillera. Para terminar su atuendo llevaba puestas unas sandalias blancas de tiras con taco.

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme –dijo Naruto al verla entrar

-a que te refieres?

-te conozco desde la infancia pero aun así sigo sorprendiéndome con tu belleza

-jajaja, siempre con esos comentarios tuyos

-algún día me dirás por que ese collar es tan importante para ti?

-simplemente me gusta mucho

-lo usas todos los días…

-y?

-es raro

-tal vez algún día te lo cuente –dijo mientras sujetaba su collar –ahora vayamos al estudio

-si, pero vamos en mi auto

-como quieras

Suben al auto de Naruto, era un BMW rojo. Era un lindo auto pero a Sakura le gustaba mucho mas su mitsubishi eclipse negro.

-vamos que sino llegaremos tarde y tu sabes que al fotógrafo no le gusta eso

-es el mismo fotógrafo de siempre?

-si

-jajaja, entonces la sección de fotos será divertida

-jajaja, es cierto!

Luego de que Naruto se peleara con 5 policías que encontró en el camino, que lo detuvieron por exceso de velocidad, lograron llegar al estudio

-algún día entenderás que no se puede andar a esa velocidad por la calle???

-jajaja, lo lamento Sakura-chan, es que no me acostumbro todavía

-bueno, hazlo o terminaremos muertos!!!

Entraron la estudio y Sakura fue al vestuario para que le dieran su atuendo, mientras Naruto hablaba con el fotógrafo

-Gracias, es una suerte que convencieras a Sakura para modelar en el desfile de primavera

-no hay de que, Lee. Sabes que Sakura nunca opone resistencia

-tienes razón –dijo Lee mientras tomaba su cámara –muy bien ahora que estamos todos empecemos con las fotos!!! –dijo emocionado al ver a Sakura

-la verdad siempre me dio algo de miedo este tipo –le dijo Sakura en un susurro a Naruto –pero es gracioso!!

-si tienes razón, es algo rarito

-dejen de cuchichear y pongámoslos a trabajar –dijo Lee mientras tomaba a Sakura y la llevaba a donde tomarían las fotos

Luego de que Lee gastara 3 rollos de fotos con Sakura dieron por terminada la sesión de fotos.

-que largo fue –se quejaba Sakura –por qué me habrán tomado tantas fotos?

-para mi –dijo Naruto –que el fotógrafo esta enamorado de ti

-por favor dime que eso no es cierto…

-no se, es lo que yo opino. Aunque creo que también le tiene ganas al ayudante del presidente de fotos…

-a Gaara?!

-creo

-O.O, bueno mejor dejemos el tema ahí que me da escalofríos

-si, a mi también

En ese momento un apuesto joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros pasaba junto a Sakura y Naruto. Obviamente Sakura se lo quedo mirando.

-quién es el? –le pregunto ella a su amigo

-no lo conoces? Es Sasuke Uchiha, el empresario mas reconocido de todo Japón.

-no, no lo conocía

-es dueño de la empresa Uchiha, es multimillonario y creo que no tiene una buena relación con su hermano

-tiene hermano?

-si, se llama Itachi Uchiha

-Itachi?

-si, es cómico. Se llama igual que nuestro antiguo jefe…

-no importa esa es una vida pasada. Cuéntame algo más de ellos

-supe que siempre fueron enemigos, aunque ahora ambos manejan la empresa y les va muy bien supe que antes trabajaban en empresas enemigas…

-que clase de empresa?

-no lo se, ninguno piensa revelarlo

-que raro…

-lo raro es que este aquí, no tengo idea lo que podría estar haciendo

-mira –dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a Sasuke mientras hablaba con una mujer de pelo negro

-ah, ahora entiendo. Ella es Karin X y creo que son pareja

-están casados?

-no, aunque Karin insiste con el casamiento Sasuke no le da demasiada bola

-a que te refieres?

-dice algo como que aunque ella le parece una buena mujer el esta buscando a otra…

-como si ella no fuera su mujer ideal…

-exacto, pero por lo que escuche Sasuke Uchiha no es un hombre de una sola mujer, supe que nunca tuvo una relación seria con nadie

-no le gusta estar atado a nadie

-si, me recuerda a ti

-ja, no es verdad. Yo no estoy con nadie porque no encuentro a nadie con quien estar…

-bueno, no importa

-Naruto, recuerdas que me debes un favor por haberte salvado con esto??

-si

-ya se lo que quiero!!!

-que?

-quiero que hagas que Sasuke venga a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!!!

-O.O

-vamos!!!

-bueno, bueno yo me encargo

-arigato!!! –dice ella abrazándolo

-

-ahora debo irme!! Muchas gracias Naruto-san!

-nos vemos en el desfile Sakura-chan

/////////// en la casa de Sakura ////////////

-de verdad no conocías a Sasuke Uchiha?? –pregunto Ino

-no –dijo su prima –había escuchado su nombre pero nunca lo había visto

-ja, viste es un papito excelente

-O.O pero y Shikamaru?

-bueno, Shikamaru es excelente pero Sasuke es hermoso!!

-jajaja

-bueno primita, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la fiesta!!!

-si ya sabía que vendrías a hablar de eso…

-mira, el 25 tu tienes desfile y el 28 es tu cumpleaños

-si

-entonces creo que lo mejor será que esos tres días del medio no hagas nada mas que relajarte y prepararte para la fiesta

-pero son tres días?!

-y? no importa

-que se supone que haga en ese tiempo?

-debes ver lo que te pondrás, tu peinado, accesorios…

-eso ya lo tengo decidido

-bueno, esta bien…

-a parte pensaba salir el 27 a la noche

-a donde vas, picarona??

-no es nada de lo que tu te imaginas!! Es una salida que Naruto y Hinata organizaron para que festeje mi cumpleaños!

-ah, entonces no me interesa

Así estuvieron bastante tiempo, hablando sobre esa excelente fiesta que se llevaría a cabo el 28 de Marzo. Luego de unas cuantas horas…

-bueno Sakura debo irme, ya es muy tarde

-si es cierto, nos vemos luego

-claro, adiós

-sayonara

Era verdad ya era muy tarde y mañana Sakura debía asistir a un ensayo para el desfile, mejor sería acostarse

De esa manera los días pasaron y llegó el 25, el día donde Sakura estaría en el desfile…

-como me veo? –preguntaba Sakura a su fiel amigo Naruto

-genial, ese jean y esa musculosa te quedan a la perfección

-arigato!!!

-oye te tengo un chisme!!

-que?! Que paso?!

-parece que ambos Uchihas vendrán al desfile!

-de verdad?

-si, aunque vienen a ver a Karin

-¬¬

-que te ocurre? No estarás celosa, no??

-yo? Si claro…

-estas celosa!! Te gusta ese Uchiha!!

-no es cierto, a parte solo lo eh visto una vez y nunca hable con el

-y?

-tu nunca entiendes nada, ahora vete!

-hay, estaré en la primera fila!!

-

El desfile transcurrió tranquilo, todas las mujeres se veían excelentes.

Había llegado el turno de Karin y Sakura quería ver la reacción de Sasuke al verla salir, pero para su sorpresa el joven no cambió su expresión de aburrimiento. Parecía como si de verdad no le importara para nada su novia, pareja o que se yo.

-Sakura-chan es tu turno –dijo la organizadora del desfile

-hay

-esa fue una hermosa chica –se escuchó que decía el conductor del desfile que estaba en la pasarela –y ahora una sensación del momento, una de las mujeres más ricas y deseadas del todo el mundo: Sakura Haruno

Al escuchar su nombre Sakura salió y noto como todos los flashes de las cámaras se dirigían a ella

-siempre es lo mismo –pensaba ella –pero siempre me agrada

Cuando ella estaba el la punta de la pasarela por fin logró verlo de cerca, si al hermoso y sexy Uchiha. Era perfecto, o por lo menos para ella, esos hermosos ojos negros, ese pelo despeinado y revoltoso… pero se sorprendió mucho al notar que el no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando noto esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el hizo una hermosa y sexy sonrisa; casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero ella la vio perfecta.

-era increíble –pensaba Sasuke –esa mujer es hermosa, Sakura Haruno…

El noto el leve sonrojo de ella frente a su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaban los retos y ese sería uno: conquistar a la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic

La historia es muy color de rosa, por si no lo notaron, pero juro que en el capitulo del cumpleaños de Sakura se tornara un poco mas negra y confusa

Espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan leyendo…

Dejen RR!!!

Se acepta de todo!!

Besos Mix


	2. la fiesta

Hola!!

cuantos rr!! No esperaba tantos

Estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias a todos!!!

Bueno les dejo el capitulo 2 del fic

Espero que lo disfruten!!

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Capitulo 2: la fiesta

Luego del desfile, Naruto fue a ver a Sakura porque había descubierto algo que a ella le interesaría bastante

-Sakura-chan!!!! –gritaba Naruto –te tengo que decir algo

-no sería mejor que empezaras diciéndome que buen desfile?

-si, pero esto es algo muy importante

-bueno dime

-viste Itachi Uchiha?

-nunca lo vi pero tu me contaste de él

-bueno, es el mismo Itachi que nosotros conocemos

-nuestro antiguo jefe?!

-si!! El jefe de la organización donde trabajamos! Y lo peor es que hoy te vio y te reconoció!!!

-que?! No no no no no

-si

-pero nosotros nos salimos de ese trabajo porque era muy arriesgado y el nos viene a encontrar aquí!

-estoy seguro que querrá hablar contigo para que regreses con el, eras su mejor subordinada

-pero tu no me dijiste que trabajaba junto a su hermano?

-si, pero no esta mucho tiempo en la empresa y seguramente sigue metido en la organización

-no es bueno hablar de su antiguo jefe de esa manera –dijo Itachi quien había acabado de entrar al camerino de Sakura

-Itachi… -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-tanto tiempo sin verlos y tu Sakura…

-como me siento colado… mejor me retiro –dijo Naruto mientras salía corriendo

-siempre fue un cobarde –dijo Itachi –seguramente sabes porque estoy aquí

-si, y no volveré a trabajar para ti

-ja, piensas que podrás escapar de todos los pecados que cometiste en el pasado solamente empezando una nueva vida? No me hagas reír, Sakura date cuenta que fuiste la mejor y sería una lastima que echaras todo por la borda solo porque ahora pienses que este mal

-pero Itachi, eso esta mal!

-mira, yo te ofrezco que vuelvas a trabajar conmigo, ni siquiera trabajarías para mi: serías la presidenta segunda, tendrías el 50 de la empresa

-tanto me necesitas?

-a que te refieres?

-es que bueno, me estas ofreciendo el 50 de la empresa y eso es mucho y yo se perfectamente que a ti no te gusta regalar cosas sino es que es muy necesario…

-bueno, eres excelente en tu anterior trabajo y me gustaría que volvieras a trabajar de ello, a parte sigo enamorado de ti

-Itachi, pensé que eso había quedado claro

-…

-eso es parte de mi pasado, y no quiero volver a él

-bueno, esta bien. No te obligare a volver a ser mi novia pero me gustaría mucho que volvieras a mi agencia, serías excelente

-gracias, pero no estoy interesada

-solo piénsalo, si quieres verme o algo llámame a este numero –le dijo cuando le entregaba una tarjeta –hasta luego

-adiós –Itachi salió y luego de unos minutos Naruto volvió a entrar

-que quería? –preguntó impaciente

-lo que nos imaginábamos, quiere que regrese a trabajar con el

-y que piensas hacer?

-eso es parte de mi pasado y no quiero volver a él

-pero…

-que?

-tal vez eso sería lo mejor, total ya lo hicimos muchas veces

-no

-pero de por si somos buscados por la policía y si nos encontraran sería nuestro fin. Estando dentro de la organización estaríamos más seguros y podríamos trabajar para algo que somos buenos…

-tal vez tengas razón, pero no volveré a ese pasado. No quiero. A parte ya han pasado dos años y la policía no nos ha descubierto. Nunca descubrieron la identidad del diablo de rosa…

-es verdad a parte sería una locura, así somos felices, te veo luego –dijo mientras salía

-felices… que significado tiene esa palabra? Soy realmente feliz? Tengo un pasado que ni mis propios familiares conocen y del cual estoy intentando escapar pero siento que no puedo…

De esa manera Sakura regresó a su casa. Los tres días siguientes solamente podía pensar en Itachi y en su propuesta de regresar a su antigua vida. Cada vez que podía se ponía a ver la tarjeta que él le había dejado, la contemplaba y recordaba esos días en los que era muy conocida por las personas que eran mafiosos y traficantes. Pero ahora era conocida por su belleza y su fama y eso era mucho mejor que ser reconocida por tus habilidades.

Si, ella prefería ser reconocida como Sakura Haruno y no como el diablo de rosa.

////////// el 28 por la mañana /////////

-hoy es su cumpleaños señorita, no está feliz?

-si, espero que todo salga perfecto –le respondía Sakura a su doncella

-seguramente todo saldrá bien, con permiso

-me pregunto si Naruto habra conseguido que Sasuke venga a mi fiesta… pero ahora que lo pienso no sería bueno que me relacione con la familia Uchiha o Itachi lo aprovechara, pero igual tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke…

-señorita –dijo el mayordomo al entrar –tiene visitas

-bueno, ya mismo voy a la sala

-muy bien –dijo mientras se retiraba

-seguramente sea Naruto

Sakura bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala pero al llegar se sorprendió mucho al ver a Itachi esperándola

-que haces aquí?

-venía a decirte feliz cumpleaños, esta mal? –el le entregó un hermoso ramo de flores

-no, no esta mal. Pero no creo que sea lo mas correcto

-bueno, no me importa

-y dime como conseguiste mi dirección?

-me estas cargando? Mi organización tienen información sobre todos y no fue difícil descubrir tu nueva dirección

-es verdad, olvide ese pequeño detalle…

-jajaja, eres un poco descuidada

-si, te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-te gustaría venir a mi fiesta hoy?

-espera, no era que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo?

-nunca dije eso, solamente no quiero volver a trabajar con vos

-es decir que podríamos llegar a ser amigos aunque tu no quieras trabajar conmigo?

-exacto

-esta bien, hoy te veré aquí y te haré un favor y traeré a mi hermanito

-a que te refieres?

-crees que soy tonto? Vi como lo mirabas en el desfile pero eso no significa que te ayude a conquistarlo, al fin y al cabo quiero que seas mía

-si, ya lo se. Me gustaría mucho que ambos vinieran hoy

-muy bien, aquí estaremos. Nos vemos

-si, hasta luego

Itachi se fue y Sakura fue a almorzar

-nunca pensé que Itachi quisiera ser un amigo mío –pensaba Sakura –digo al fin y al cabo es Itachi y supuse que el solo estaría interesado en que yo volviera con él… parece que me equivoque!

////// por la noche //////

Sakura traía puesto una hermosa pollera rosa que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y una blusa negra. Sus sandalias eran negras y llevaba el pelo suelto, lo tenía por la cintura. Ya habían llegado bastantes invitados (no los conocía a todos, seguramente serían amigos de Ino o colados ¬¬)

-primita –dijo Ino cuando vio a su prima –te ves hermosa!!!

-muchas gracias, tu también te ves muy bien –Ino llevaba un jean de tonalidades negras y un estraples del mismo color

-seguramente hoy consigas pareja! –la alentó Ino

-ya te dije que no estoy interesada en eso

-bueno, pero mira hay muchos chicos buenos!!!

-si, pero recuerda que tienes novio…

-hablando de Shikamaru ahí esta!!! Me voy, luego te veo

-si, pero si quieres hacer "tus cosas" ve a una de las camas de huéspedes, no a la mía!!!

-okey!! Te quiero primita

De esa manera Ino fue con su novio a hacer vaya a saber una que cosas (Mix: O.O).

-Ino tiene razón –pensaba Sakura –ahí muchos chicos y la mayoría están excelentes no puedo perder una oportunidad así!

-feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!!!

-gracias Naruto!

-ten tu regalo

-no te hubieras molestado –dijo mientras lo habría –gracias Naruto! –era uno de los mejores perfumes y ese precisamente le encantaba a Sakura

-se que te gusta, y como hace un mes pase por París decidí que sería el mejor regalo para ti (el perfume solo se conseguía en París)

-muchas gracias –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-ustedes siempre fueron excelentes amigos –dijo Itachi, quien acababa de llegar

-Itachi! Me alegra que hayas venido –dijo Sakura

-a mi no –dijo Naruto –seguramente esto es solo una trampa para que vuelvas con el!

-tu nunca me simpatizaste Naruto, pero eras muy bueno en tu trabajo y por eso no te despedía…

-si, ya lo se Itachi –dijo Naruto –bueno como yo no me banco tener a este tipo cerca me voy

-después nos vemos –lo despidió Sakura

-claro!

-Sakura, creo que no conoces a mi hermano? –dijo Itachi mientras Sasuke se les acercaba

-ah, lo vi en el desfile, pero nunca tuve el placer de hablarle, mucho gusto

-igualmente –dijo el Uchiha menor

-bueno, yo me retiro –dijo Itachi –eh visto a una persona con quien me interesaría hablar, después nos vemos

-sayonara Itachi-kun

Itachi comenzó a caminar mientras los despedía con la mano.

-por fin conozco a la mujer más hermosa del mundo –dijo Sasuke

-bueno, no se si la más hermosa, pero gracias

-y dime, solo eres modelo o también te dedicas a otras cosas?

-soy actriz principalmente, pero cuando Naruto necesita que remplace a alguna modelo lo hago

-eso es ser una buena amiga

-si, supongo

-te molestaría mostrarme tu jardín? Es que escuche que es uno de los más lindos de Japón y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de verlo no quiero perdérmelo

-claro

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, realmente era uno de los mejores jardines nunca antes vistos.

-es verdaderamente hermoso –dijo Sasuke

-gracias, no muchos chicos dicen eso

-por?

-no se, supongo que creen que los jardines solo pueden ser apreciados por una mujer

-que tontería, pero tiene su lógica…

-por?

-digo, tal vez no quieren quedar mal frente a la mejor mujer de todo el mundo

-ja, no me hagas reír

-eso es un laberinto?

-si, mi padre lo construyo mientras estaba en vida

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes, fue hace mucho e igual la persona que lo asesino ya está muerta

-que quieres decir?

-que el tipo que vino a matarlo ya está muerto y mi venganza esta hecha

-tu venganza?

-que? Disculpa, solo fue un comentario tonto…

-mm, no lo creo

-de verdad, fue solo una frase sin sentido

-como quieras

-bueno, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos

-si, no es bueno que la festejada se ausente por mucho tiempo

-

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta donde Ino ya había traído el pastel

-verdaderamente es grande –pensaba Sakura –quien va a comerse todo eso?

-bueno, ahora viene la parte en la que le cantamos feliz cumpleaños a Sakura –dijo Ino

-Ino, por favor no… -rogaba Sakura

Luego de que Ino y los invitados cantaran el feliz cumpleaños para Sakura (en ese momento ella solamente quería desaparecer) los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, ya eran las 2.00 de la madrugada.

Finalmente solo quedaron los dos hermanos Uchiha, Naruto, Ino, su novio y Hinata.

-bueno Sakura-chan, ya es muy tarde y mi primo me pidió que vaya a su casa –dijo Hinata –nos vemos mañana

-claro

-Hinata, quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Naruto

-Naru… Naruto-kun, no sería una molestia?

-para nada, bueno entonces creo que yo también me voy, nos vemos Sakura-chan

-claro!

-es muy tarde y Shikamaru me dijo que me llevaría a casa, nos vamos??

-claro, por mi no ahí problema –le contestaba Shika a Ino

-arigato por venir!! –los despidió Sakura –bueno creo que quedamos nosotros tres solos, ustedes también se iran?

-no tengo nada que hacer, y me encantaría terminar el día con una vieja amiga –dijo Itachi

-y tu Sasuke?

-por mi no ahí problema

-entonces se quedaran? Genial, es que no tengo mucha compañía estos días y la casa esta muy solitaria…

-pero no tienes novio? –preguntó sorprendido Itachi

-no, la verdad mi último novio lo tuve hace dos años…

-dos años?

-si! Fuiste tu Itachi

-Itachi fue tu novio?! –preguntó Sasuke

-si, estuvimos juntos mientras trabajamos juntos, pero luego de que deje la agencia también lo deje a el

-ya veo

-bueno que quieren hacer?

-no lo se, ustedes elijan

-elije tu Sasuke, eres el invitado

-Itachi también es el invitado

-pero el no quiere decidir…

-hmp, vayamos a la pileta

-pileta?!

-si

-por mi no ahí problema –dijo Itachi

-pero no tienen ropa

-no es problema –dijo Itachi –nos metemos con pantalón

-exacto

-bueno, si quieren… yo iré a cambiarme

-te esperamos en la pileta

-ok!

Luego de unos 10 minutos Sakura iba a la pileta con una bikini rosa y un pareo atado a su cintura, ambos Uchihas quedaron sorprendidos por el excelente físico de la muchacha.

-te ves preciosa, muñeca –dijo Itachi al verla llegar

-espero que eso no sea un cumplido para que vuelva a ser tu novia…

-nunca muñeca, aunque no me molestaría que lo fueras de nuevo

-no estoy interesada, Uchiha

-ja, Itachi parece que conozco a la única mujer que te ah rechazado

-no te la creas tanto, hermanito

-bueno dejen de pelear y mejor entremos a la pileta –dijo Sakura mientras se sacaba el pareo

-claro –dijo Sasuke mientras hacía un perfecto clavado y entraba a la pileta

-guau, no sabía que Sasuke era tan bueno en natación

-Sasuke es bueno en toda clase de deportes, pero yo soy mejor

-pero recuerda que yo soy mejor que tu en tiro al blanco –dijo Sakura en un susurro para que Sasuke no escuchara

-pero talvez perdiste cancha por no practicar durante estos dos años, yo sigo en la misma forma que hace dos años

-yo sigo practicando, que no te quepa duda. Mi amor por las armas no desminuyo ni un poquito

-de eso estoy seguro –dijo mientras también se tiraba en la pileta

-oigan espérenme –dijo Sakura mientras también se metía

Pero tubo tan mala suerte (o buena) de caer sobre Sasuke ya que este sin darse cuenta se paro en el lugar donde Sakura se había tirado, golpeándose ambos pero lo peor fue en la posición que ellos quedaron: Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso de la pileta y tenía los codos sobre uno de los escalones mientras que Sakura estaba sobre el, sus caras estaban a unos pocos milímetros cuando Itachi intervino

-lo lamento, pero no quiero presenciar un beso de mi hermano y mi ex novia

-eh? –decía un sonrojada Sakura –lo lamento Sasuke-kun

-n…no hay… pro… blema –decía el de la misma manera que Sakura

Sakura finalmente se separó de Sasuke y se alejo un poco de el, es que lo que había ocurrido antes la había dejado un poco alterada.

-gomen, gomen –se disculpaba Sakura

-ya te dije que no hay problema –intentaba calmarla Sasuke

Luego de que Sakura se calmara, una de las mucamas de Sakura les alcanzó tres copas de champaña. Eran las 4.00 de la madrugada

-por el cumpleaños de la mujer más hermosa y la mejor persona –dijo Itachi levantando su copa

-muchas gracias!!

-salud –termino Sasuke

-que hora es? –preguntó Itachi

-las 4.10 am

-O.O

-que ocurre hermano? –preguntó Sasuke

-debía ver a alguien a las 6.00

-lo mejor será que te vayas –dijo Sasuke feliz (jiji)

-eso creo, pero mejor será que no intentes nada, hermanito –le dijo en un susurro

-si, claro. Si soy un santo

-¬¬

-de verdad

-¬¬

-ya entendí

-¬¬, bueno me voy princesa. Espero verte pronto

-claro! –lo despidió Sakura

Itachi tomó su remera y se fue como si nada

-bueno, creo que ahora no tengo auto para volver

-el te había traído?

-si, pero puedo llamar a alguien para que me venga a buscar

-claro, pero por mi no hay problema. Quédate el tiempo que desees

-gracias

- es que hace mucho que no tengo tanta compañía y me agrada

-por que no tienes compañía?

-solo estoy con Naruto o Ino, si no tienen trabajo. Me aburro un poco…

-ya veo, bueno ahora que me conoces eso cambiara

-por?

-yo hare que tu vida sea divertida

-¬¬ tu??

-si, por?

-tengo entendido que eres un hielo humano…

-bueno, no me ayudes tanto

-jajaja

-ves, ya te he hecho reír

-eso no contaba

-por? Eres una tramposa

-no es… -pero Sakura no pudo terminar su frase por que un hombre vestido de negro y con un arma había entrado a la casa y amenazaba a Sakura con matarla pero ella lo tomó por el brazo, le sacó el arma y lo noqueó

-ahora no tengo duda –pensaba Sasuke –ella es la persona que buscaba, la antigua novia de mi hermano, lo seductora chica conocida como el diablo vestido de rosa…

Hola!!

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap!

Nunca pensé que este fic tuviera tanto éxito!!

Espero que muchos no terminen desilusionados por el giro que tomara el fic a partir del próximo cap!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Son muchos rr!!!

Yo pensaba responderlos, pero son muchos

Así q me limito a decirles muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo el fic!!!!

Los quiero un montón

Gracias a: **CaintlinJeanne, L.I.T, Makita Uchiha, ligthfire, lokis, jesybert, sakurass, haruno, AsaKura, sakurax, lah margaree, izumi-haruno, kaoru-uchiha, Valeria Malfoy, GAASAITALEX234, katsura-chan Uchina, SabakuTsuki, BeBeNiCe, tacha, Stellar Hime, saku-chan, NarutoandHinata, miki, RYS.ZYA y misato-uchiha**

Listo! Muchas gracias y besos

Mix


	3. la verdad

Hola!!

Gomen, gomen

Lo se me tarde una enormidad en subir este cap, pero tuve ciertos problemas que me tenían sin animo de hacer nada

Pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten!!!

Bueno: Naruto no me pertenece, si así lo fuera la trola de Karin no existiría

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Capitulo 3: la verdad

Sakura tenía en su mano el arma que le había quitado al supuesto asesino, la tiro junto al cuerpo inerte del tipo y recordó que Sasuke estaba con ella.

-querrás una explicación no? –le preguntó

-no, no es necesario. No suelo meterme en problemas que no me incumben –le contestó

-me alegro

-lo mejor será hacer como si no conozco nada sobre ella –pensó el Uchiha

-bueno, creo que te pediré que te retires

-me estas echando?

-claro que no, pero creo que será lo mejor…

-como prefieras –dijo mientras salía de la pileta y tomaba su remera –entonces hasta luego

-nos vemos

Antes de irse Sasuke tomo la cara de Sakura y la besó

-te aseguro que nos veremos –de esa manera se marchó

Sakura quedó un poco en shok pero volvió en si rápidamente

-luego me preocupo por el beso, ahora debo ir a ver a Itachi por esto –dijo mientras miraba al hombre tirado en su jardín

Entro en su casa y subió al baño. Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente

Cuando miro el reloj eran las 8.00 de la mañana, ella no había dormido en toda la noche pero no se sentía cansada así que bajo y aviso a sus doncellas que no desayunaría y que si Naruto llamaba le dijeran que ella le llamaría luego y le explicaría todo.

Se subió a su auto y marco el numero que Itachi le había dado unos días antes

-hola –entendió Itachi

-Itachi, necesito verte

-bueno, nos encontramos en mi oficina si te parece

-genial, dentro de unos minutos estaré allí

-te estaré esperando

Ambos colgaron

-lo mejor será volver con Itachi y pedirle ayuda, ya no puedo seguir con esto

Itachi estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y tenía un teléfono en su mano.

-señor? –preguntó Deidara cuando entraba en la habitación

-por fin la convencí de que regresara

-a quien señor?

-a el diablo vestido de rosa

-de verdad? Entonces ahora si podremos hundir a la empresa enemiga

-si, por fin mi venganza contra la ex empresa de mi padre se llevara a cabo

-aunque ella ya lo ayudo bastante, ella fue la que mató a su padre con su ayudo no?

-si ella mató a mi padre

-pero era lo que usted quería

-por supuesto que era lo que yo quería! Si ese bastardo eligió a mi estupido hermano para continuar con la organización! Pero yo cree esta: la empresa Akatsuki

-si, y es mucho mejor que la de su hermano

-yo haré que la empresa Sharingan muera y junto a ella su actual jefe: Sasuke Uchiha

-habla de su hermano como si no lo fuera

-odio a ese niño

-y sin embargo fuera de la empresa esta con él como si fueran los mejores hermanos

-es mejor fingir una buena relación, total ese idiota no sabe quien es el jefe de esta organización y no va a descubrirlo hasta el momento de su muerte

-creo que alguien llegó

-seguro es Sakura, hazla pasar

-claro, con su permiso

Luego de unos minutos Sakura estaba entrando en la habitación de Itachi

-tenemos que hablar

-pensaste acerca de mi propuesta?

-si, y creo que lo mejor será volver a trabajar contigo como asesina

-genial

-pero antes quiero que me expliques todo o iré a la policía y les diré todo sobre la empresa de asesinos de Akatsuki

-muy bien, te explicare todo

-muy bien empieza

-mi padre era el líder de la empresa Sharingan, una empresa de asesinos que perteneció a mi familia por bastantes generaciones. Pero mi padre no me eligió a mí como el sucesor en la empresa sino que eligió a mi hermanito y lo entrenó para que sea un asesino profesional que trabajara para él, sin embargo yo no me quedé con los brazos cruzados y jure venganza contra mi propia familia, de esa manera cree la organización Akatsuki con el fin de eliminar a la empresa Sharingan.

-sigue

-pasaron los años y fui creciendo en el bajo mundo, pero luego te encontré a ti: una muchacha triste y solitaria que quería cobrar venganza contra el asesino de su padre. Decidí que lo mejor sería ofrecerte un lugar juntó a mi y entrenarte como asesina, no me confundí, fuiste una de las mejore aun hoy lo eres.

-esa parte de la historia ya la conozco

-si lo se, entonces luego te explique que el que había matado a tu padre era el dueño de la empresa Sharingan y que yo te ayudaría a matarlo si era lo que tu querías

-luego yo decidí que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo y nos pusimos de novios. A mis 18 te dejé por ese gran contratiempo que tuvimos y mate al líder de la empresa Sharingan, pero no entiendo porque no me dijiste que era tu padre

-yo quería matarlo por haberme hecho lo que me hizo y tu fuiste excelente para ese plan

-es decir que solo me usaste para tus beneficios

-ese era el plan original pero luego me enamore y solo quería que fueras feliz, pero luego de que liquidaste a mi padre te fuiste y no supe nada sobre ti

-y ahora quien es el líder de Sharingan?

-Sasuke Uchiha, mi hermano

-Sasuke?

-si y necesito pedirte un favor, mátalo

-por que?

-porque quiero hundir a Sharingan y para hacerlo debo matar a su líder

-no lo haré

-por qué?

-porque no quiero

-pero hoy te diste cuenta que todavía te siguen

-que sabes sobre ese hombre?

-era un subordinado de Sasuke, no se su nombre pero mi hermano lo envió

-y que sabe tu hermano acerca de mi?

-solo sabe que eres el diablo vestido de rosa, la asesina que mató a su padre y a la cual juró matar

-es decir que quiere matarme?

-así es, pero no sabe que yo soy el líder de esta empresa aunque creo que lo esta adivinando, creo que uno de sus mayores subordinados me descubrió

-esta bien, te ayudare

-genial

/////// en la casa de Naruto ////////

-donde estuviste todo el día? –dijo Naruto al ver llegar a su amiga

-con Itachi –dijo Sakura mientras bajaba del auto

-y que te dijo?

-nos uniremos de nuevo a su empresa de asesinos

-que?! Pero si tu no querías volver a ser una asesina

-pero las cosas cambiaron, y me contó toda la verdad

-ahora tu me la deberás contar a mi

-esta bien, pero te la resumiré (Mix: y ya que estoy la vuelvo a explicar más fácil por si alguien no la entendió)

-bueno

-el padre de Itachi tenía una empresa de asesinos llamada Sharingan pero eligió a Sasuke como su sucesor y Itachi creó Akatsuki para derrotar a la empresa de su padre por rencor. Luego mi padre es asesinado por el padre de Itachi y yo me uno a Itachi para cobrar venganza sin saber que su padre era el asesino de mi padre. Luego te conozco a ti y también te haces parte de esta organización. Semanas después Itachi me cuenta que el asesino de mi padre era el jefe de Sharingan y yo decidí que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo para matarlo. Luego de que yo perdiera mi hijo voy a matar al jefe de Sharingan con ayuda tuya y de Itachi. Entonces tanto yo como Itachi habíamos completado nuestra venganza y tanto tu como yo nos vamos de la empresa a empezar una nueva vida. Pero tanto el diablo vestido de rosa (ese era el nombre de Sakura como asesina) y el zorro de nueve colas (el nombre de Naruto como asesino (Inner: sos tremendamente original // Mix: ¬¬)) ya eran conocidos por los policías y nos estaban buscando pero preferimos ocultarnos y empezar con una nueva vida. Eso dio resultado ya que los policías no conocían nuestros nombres verdaderos. Pero la empresa Sharingan no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y ahora tiene un nuevo líder: Sasuke Uchiha

-es decir que Itachi y Sasuke son rivales??

-si, pero Sasuke no lo sabe. Pero sabe que nosotros somos el zorro de nueve colas y el diablo vestido de rosa.

-y viene por nosotros por matar a su padre??

-seguramente, hoy luego de mi fiesta un hombre vino a atacarme, Itachi opina que sería un subordinado de Sasuke

-es lo mas posible…

-Itachi nos pidió que nos uniéramos a el y matáramos a su hermano, así destruiría la empresa Sharingan

-que piensas hacer??

-yo me uniré a Itachi y matare a Sasuke, el conoce sobre mi pasado y para eliminarme de el por completo debo destruir a todo aquel que conozca algo sobre el

-pero entonces también deberías matar a Itachi

-pero si el cuenta algo sobre mi también el se vería perjudicado

-tienes razón, bueno entones esta decidido nuestro deber es matar a Sasuke

-exacto

////// con Sasuke /////////

-señor? –preguntaba Neji mientras entraba en la oficina de su jefe

-que ocurre Hyuga?

-tengo novedades

-sobre el jefe de la organización enemiga?

-así es

-cuéntame

-la jefa de investigación encontró el nombre de el líder

-tu prima??

-ehh, si. Mi prima encontró el nombre

-quien es?

-esta es su foto –le entregó una foto de Itachi –tu ya lo conoces Itachi Uchiha

-me estas diciendo que el que mando a matar a mi padre es mi hermano?!

-así es señor

-tienen pruebas?

-sacando el hecho de que fue Hinata la que lo descubrió, Karin fue a cerciorarse y es verdad

-muy bien, entonces debo matar a mi hermano

-quiere que le avise al grupo de asesinos de elite?

-no, no creo que esto sea un trabajo para Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. Por lo menos no por ahora

-a que se refiere, señor?

-a ver Neji, primero deja de llamarme señor, no me gusta

-pero…

-si lo se, soy tu jefe pero nos conocemos desde los 5 años y no me agrada

-muy bien Sasuke. Ahora explícame

-lo mejor será hacer que Itachi sufra lo que yo sufrí y no matarlo de entrada

-y como lo harás sufrir??

-atacando a lo que mas le importa: Sakura Haruno

-es decir que su blanco será la chica conocida como el diablo vestido de rosa?

-si

-pero sabes que es la mejor asesina de tu hermano

-si, y?

-como y?

-mira yo también soy un excelente asesino y se que la podré tener a mi merced. Sabes que me gustan los retos y como ya dije conquiste al diablo vestido de rosa

-espero que lo logres o estarás en grandes problemas…

-no lo creo

-a parte tu me dijiste que esa chica te estaba gustando que harás con eso?

-Neji, que me guste no significa nada es mucho más importante completar mi venganza que tener una buena noche con una cualquiera con la que nunca más estare

-pero yo se que esas relaciones de una noche de sexo y nada mas son las relaciones que mas te gustan, Sasuke

-si lo son, y es verdad que no estaría mal pasar una noche con ella…

-es decir que piensas acostarte con ella y luego matarla?

-exacto

-nunca cambiaras

-no

-y dime ella sabe que estas intentando matarla?

-seguramente, digo estoy convencido de que Itachi sabe que soy el líder de Sharingan y seguramente también quiera matarme y debió decirle a Sakura que se encargue de ese trabajo

-es posible

-bueno, entonces lo primero será conquistar a esa chica, luego nos apoderaremos de la empresa Akatsuki

-es decir que tu mismo te encargaras de matar a Itachi?

-así es

-entonces el asesino Sasuke Uchiha conocido como el vengador (Mix: sigo siendo original) volverá a su antiguo trabajo de matar y dejara el escritorio por un tiempo?

-por supuesto, y una cosa más: si algo llega a pasarme tu quedas a cargo de la empresa

-yo?

-claro, no solamente eres mi mejor asesino sino que tu padre era el dueño de Bakyugan (Mix: no recuerdo si era así jeje) la empresa de asesino asociada a la nuestra

-si es verdad, Sharingan y Bakyugan trabajaron juntas por mucho tiempo

-hasta que Akatsuki mató a tu padre

-y Bakyugan fue liquidada, por eso también me uní a tu empresa

-si, para cobrar venganza de Itachi

-ja, tenemos el mismo objetivo

-es verdad

-bueno, si necesitas algo solo avísame

-claro, nos vemos

Neji salió de la habitación

-entonces deberé matar a Sakura… muy bien pero como ya dije antes la conquistare y la haré mía

En ese momento Karin entró en la sala

-Sasuke!!! –dijo mientras se tiraba sobre él

-apártate Karin

-nononono

-pareces una tonta –dijo Suigetsu al entrar, a su lado tenía al tercer asesino de elite de Sasuke

-Suigetsu, Juugo si están aquí es porque me tienen novedades

-así es Sasuke –dijo Juugo, Karin seguía abrazada al cuello de Sasuke

-me la sacas de encima, Suigetsu?

-claro Sasuke –tomo a Karin por la cintura y mientras ella seguía pataleando y desciendo que la dejaran junto a Sasuke

-que tienen para mi?

-ya sabes lo de Itachi?

-si

-y quieres que nosotros nos encarguemos? –dijo Karin emocionada

-no

-que?! –dijeron los tres

-pero somos tu elite!! –apuntó Karin

-quien es mejor que nosotros?! –apuntó Suigetsu

-ustedes no son mi elite

-que?! –gritaron los tres

-yo soy mi propia elite

-ah, a eso te referías –dijo Juugo calmándose

-ustedes son muy buenos, pero yo soy mejor

-sisi, ya lo sabemos

-bueno si no tienen nada que decir váyanse

-yo si tengo –dijo Karin

-que ocurre –dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-que harás ahora que sabes que Itachi es tu enemigo? Lo seguirás tratando como nada?

-claro, y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo

-a que te refieres?

-Karin, debes actuar como si nada cada vez que veas a Sakura en los lugares de moda (es que Karin era diseñadora de modas, era su trabajo de mentira) Juugo vigilaras a todos los conocidos de Itachi

-a Kisame, Deidara y todos esos?

-si, y tu Suigetsu encárgate de Naruto

-el conocido como el zorro de nueve colas?

-si, si necesitan información de alguno de ellos Hinata se las dará

-muy bien –dijeron los tres y se retiraron

-ahora a comenzar con el plan de matar a Itachi y a Akatsuki

Hola!!!

Guau cuantas revelaciones!!!

Jajaja

Pero aun falta mucho

Que otras cosas ocultara el pasado de nuestros protagonistas???

Deberán esperar para saber

Espero que la espera por este capitulo haya valido la pena!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un lindo rr!!

Fueron muchos los rr!! Estoy feliz

Como no tengo mucho tiempo solo me limito a decir muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo el fic!!!

Besos

Los quiero!!!

Mix (que original fui con los nombres jajaja)


	4. el comienzo

Hola!!!

Lo se me tarde demasiado pero culpen a mis profesoras (¬¬)

Ahora si, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo del fic

Tengo bastantes cosas que decir:

Naruto no me pertenece (aunque yo si quisiera)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me corrigieron con lo de byakugan es que no recordaba como se escribía y bueno jeje

Y por último quiero decirles que la verdad el fic no esta basado en Sr. y Sra. Smith, la verdad no vi la película, solo se que ellos son espías o algo así y deben matarse, pero muchos dicen que mi historia se parece (supongo que si se parecen, pero me lo puse a pensar luego de que ustedes me lo dijeran. La verdad el fic se origino gracias a una novela que leí, pero ni siquiera son parecidos osea solo me base en el principio que la protagonista era rica y era muy hermosa pero luego la matan y no se preocupen que no voy a matar a Sakura… aunque tal vez hayan muertes…)

Ahora si el fic!!!

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Capitulo 4: el comienzo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura era parte de Akatsuki nuevamente, pero por suerte no había tenido ningún trabajo de asesinato; aunque presentía que tendría uno pronto.

La verdad ella sentía que Itachi no le estaba dando misiones porque sabía que en el fondo ella no quería ser asesina, la verdad si así era a Sakura le agradaba bastante.

-no es momento de pensar en tonterías –pensaba mientras tomaba un baño –hace dos semanas que se que mi próximo objetivo es Sasuke y no he hecho nada al respecto, la verdad hace mucho que no lo veo…

-teléfono, señorita –dijo el mayordomo del otro lado de la puerta

-gracias, atiendo desde aquí (tenía teléfono en el baño)

Sakura tomo el teléfono y dijo:

-mochi mochi

-Sakura-chan!!

-Naruto? Como va?

-genki!!

-me alegra escuchar eso

-te llamaba para contarte que Itachi ya decidió como matarías a su hermano

-yo sola debo matarlo?!

-iie

-ah, eso me alegra

-pero tu serás la que te encargues de la primera fase del plan…

-y cual es?

-conquistarlo, hacer que el confíe en ti y convencerlo de que tu no estuviste involucrada en la muerte de su padre

-ah, muy bien

-crees que te tomara mucho tiempo?

-depende

-de que?

-de si el confíe en mi o no

-bueno, entonces le informas a Itachi cuando tengas novedades

-claro

-entonces nos vemos

-sayonara –ambos colgaron el teléfono –no creo que sea tan difícil, total escuche que el menor de los Uchiha tenía alma de mujeriego y que las relaciones que mas le interesan son las de toco y me voy, bue al igual que su hermano –pensaba ella mientras una lagrima escapaba por sus ojos –pero eso es parte del pasado y para olvidarme de el debo matar a Sasuke!!!

////// esa tarde //////////

-listo, terminamos! –decía el director

-entonces ya puedo retirarme –Sakura estaba en el estudio de grabación de su nueva novela, en la cual su papel era el de una joven que conquistaba a un chico solo para quedarse con su herencia –nos vemos mañana!!! –saludo ella a sus compañeros

Ella salió a la calle y no pudo tener mejor suerte que la de encontrase a Sasuke caminando hacia el estudio, ella supuso que estaría buscando a Karin pero no era así:

-Sakura!

-hola Sasuke, como va?

-todo bien, tu?

-también, supongo que iras a ver a Karin, ella esta en…

-no, venía a verte a ti

-a mi?!

-si, es que bueno la otra vez alguien nos interrumpió y quisiera que aceptaras una salida a comer

-yo?

-claro

-genial –pensaba ella –no puedo tener mejor suerte

-que dices?

-claro vamos!

En ese momento Karin estaba saliendo del estudio y vio como Sasuke se alejaba hablando con Sakura

-sea el diablo de rosa o no juro que ella no me sacara a Sasuke –pensaba ella mientras tomaba el camino contrario al de Sasuke

-y dime que hiciste estos días? –le preguntaba Sasuke a Sakura mientras caminaban

-no mucho, estoy filmando una nueva novela y eso no me deja demasiado tiempo

-te entiendo

-y dime de que trabajas?

-yo? Bueno soy dueño de una empresa de valores

-ja, con eso debes ser multimillonario

-si, pero la mayor parte del dinero que tengo lo heredé de mi padre

-ya veo

-mira, no te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque?

-claro!

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar entre la gente que transitaba por el parque hasta que llegaron a un puesto de helados y Sasuke compró dos

-ten, aquí tienes tu helado

-muchas gracias –contestó ella emocionada

Luego de 5 minutos Sakura ya había terminado su helado

-veo que te gustan mucho los helados

-si, desde que soy chica que me gustan mucho

-ya veo, ten comete el mío si quieres

-de verdad?

-claro, no tengo problema

-arigato

-y que me puedes contar de ti?

-mm, no mucho más de lo que sabes

-pero no se mucho de ti

-bueno, soy modelo y actriz, vivo sola con mis criados y muchas veces mi prima Ino viene a visitarme y se queda conmigo

-y no tienes ningún amor?

-no, desde hace bastante que no me enamoro

-y eso a que se debe?

-a que conocí un chico que me dejo perdidamente enamorada pero luego de que me diera cuenta de que el no me quería como yo lo quería a el, lo deje

-entonces no te enamoras por que no pudiste olvidarlo?

-no, es que no quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón

-ya veo

-y tu?

-la verdad no soy muy partidario de las parejas estables, para ser sincero nunca tuve una porque no me gustan demasiado

-y no te agrada nadie en especial?

-no

-yo pensé que tenías onda con Karin…

-nada que ver, solo somos compañeros nada más

-y sin embargo ella gusta mucho de ti

-si pero yo ya le he dado a entender que no vamos como pareja, aunque no se resigna –dijo mientras pensaba en todos los intentos que Karin tuvo para conquistarlo

-jajaja, eso ocurre cuando eres tan apuesto

-a que te refieres?

-digo, eres tan sexy que dudo que alguna chica que tengas cerca se resista a ti

-no creo que sea tan así

-porque lo dices?

-por nada, seguimos caminando? (es que estaban sentados en un banco del parque esperando que Sakura terminara el helado)

-claro

Luego de varios minutos de estar sentados decidieron que lo mejor sería sentarse a la sombra de un gran árbol pero en el intento de Sakura por sentarse ella tropieza y cae sobre Sasuke haciendo que este cayera al césped

-lo lamento –decía ella mientras intentaba incorporarse

-creo que está decidido que debes caer sobre mi, primero la pileta y ahora esto

-es verdad –decía ella aun tirada sobre el

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con los negros ojos de Sasuke que la miraban fijamente, fueron unos pocos segundos pero fueron los mas bellos para Sakura

-que te ocurre? –preguntó Sasuke al notar el estado de shock de Sakura frente a sus ojos

-eh? –respondió confundida –oh, lo lamento –dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió –que pasa?

-nada

-entonces suéltame la nuca (es que Sasuke la estaba tomando por la nuca)

-no quiero

-pero…

-te molesta?

-ehh, no

-entonces?

-que no creo que sea lo mejor que me quede aquí tirada sobre ti…

-yo no tengo problema

-pero…

-deja de meter excusas

-a que te refieres?

-se perfectamente que te quedaste hipnotizada por mis ojos

-que?! Quien te crees?! Piensas que eres tan importante?!

-si

-entonces estas equivocado!!! Suéltame!!!

-no, no quiero

-a mi no me interesa!!

-pero siempre consigo lo que quiero

-si, fuiste muy consentido por tus padres, Itachi me lo dijo: pero igual suéltame!!!

-no

-suéltame ahora!!!

-ya te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero, y ahora lo que quiero es a ti

-pero yo no soy una cosa y no dejare que me trates de esa forma

-a mi no me interesa

-suél… -no pudo decir más porque los labios de Sasuke se lo impedían

-te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero –respondió al terminar el beso

-por que lo hiciste?

-la verdad, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo

-no respondiste mi pregunta ¬¬

-bueno, bueno, cálmate. Te bese porque tienes los labios más sexys que he visto

-solo por eso?

-no

-entonces ¬¬

-tienes unos excelentes labios, tus ojos son intrigantes y deslumbrantes, eres simpática, amable –comenzó a acariciarle los mechones rosas que caían sobre su cara (recuerden que Sakura estaba sobre Sasuke) –y tu cuerpo no se queda nada atrás

-de verdad piensas eso?

-no me gusta mentir

-ja, se nota que eres un Uchiha

-por?

-cuando Itachi quería conseguir algo también comenzaba a halagarme, así que dime que es lo que quieres

-que es lo que quiero?

-si

-esta bien, quiero conocerte bien, llegar a ser tu amigo, alguien de confianza para ti, poder besar tu boca sabiendo que tu siempre me corresponderás, ser alguien importante para ti y que podamos vivir juntos toda la vida

-Itachi no habría respondido lo mismo…

-no soy Itachi ¬¬

-jaja, si lo se, lo lamento

-no importa

-nadie nunca me había dicho eso

-no?

-no, generalmente me dicen: yo solo quiero una noche contigo, y luego no molesto mas

-jaja

-de que te ríes? Es la verdad!!

-te creo, pero es gracioso. Igual los comprendo, digo estoy seguro que cualquiera que te ve se deslumbra con tu figura

-pero deberían saber que detrás de un par de gomas hay una persona ¬¬

-jaja, es verdad, y sabes? Creo que detrás de esas muy buenas gomas hay una excelente persona

-gracias

-no hay de que. Bueno creo que ya no puedo retenerte más, si quieres irte lo puedes hacer –dijo mientras la soltaba y extendía sus brazos en el césped

Sakura lo beso

-pero ahora soy yo la que no quiere irse

-eso me alegra –Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura e invirtió sus posiciones, comenzó a besarla de una forma desenfrenada y por unos segundos ambos olvidaron que estaban en un parque público, sus lenguas luchaban incansablemente hasta que…

-mamá!! –llamaba un niño de 5 años –mira ese nene y esa nena, que es lo que hacen??

-nada hijito, mejor no los mires mas…

-por que mami?

-oye niño –lo llamó Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría –esto no es nada, tu ni te imaginas que es lo que hicieron tus padres para tenerte

-Sasuke! –lo regaño Sakura mientras se lo quitaba de encima –discúlpelo, es que no sabe modales –le dijo a la madre del niño

-no se preocupe –le respondió –aunque podría decirle que yo por lo menos lo hice para traer un niño a la vida, el solamente lo hizo por placer y deseo

-y que con eso, viejita?! –saltó Sasuke –a parte no me diga que esa fue su primera vez porque no le creo

-Sasuke!!! –gritaba Sakura

-mamá, de que hablan? –preguntaba el niño con cara de yo no entiendo nada

-nada, hijito. Es algo de mayores, aunque este chico no parece muy maduro para su edad

-no respondas nada! –dijo Sakura para frenar a Sasuke

-pero! –se quejo este

-pero nada, te callas! (Inner: parece su mamá // Mix: es verdad!!) De verdad, discúlpelo

-no te preocupes, encanto. Solamente te pediría un autógrafo para mi sobrina que es fanática tuya

-claro

Luego de que Sakura le firmara el autógrafo a la señora, esta y su hijo se retiraron.

-no debiste decir eso

-por que?

-porque era un niño!

-¬¬

Sakura le dio un pequeño beso a Sasuke

-vamos cálmate, no fue para tanto

-¬¬

-vamos

-hpm

-vamos –puso carita de perro mojado

-bueno, bueno

-

-creo que debo irme

-ya?

-si, lo lamento. Es que quedé que nos veríamos a las 4.00 de la tarde en la oficina y ya son las 3.30

-okey, no te preocupes

-entonces nos vemos?

-claro –lo beso

-hasta luego

-besos –vio como Sasuke se alejaba caminando –creo que ganar su confianza será mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, aunque mejor no confiarse al fin y al cabo es un Uchiha y es hermano de Itachi: todos dicen que son amos del engaño… Lo mejor será llamar a Itachi y contarle lo ocurrido pero obviare la parte de los besos, es que no se como actuara…

-verdaderamente es una idiota –pensaba Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su oficina –no se da cuenta que todo lo que hago es para que se confíe?! Jaja que tonta, y ella es la mejor asesina de mi hermano? Ja, estoy verdaderamente asustado. Será todo muy fácil, seguiré con este juego del enamorado una semana, luego tendré sexo con ella y la mato. Verdaderamente genial…, aunque debo aceptar que no besa para nada mal, seguramente disfrutare mucho estar con ella. Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando?! Solo es sexo, no si besa bien o no, y mucho menos amor, digo el amor no existe; solo existe el odio…

///////// en la organización Akatsuki ///////

-entonces cree que Sakura logrará matar a su hermano? –le preguntaba Deidara a su jefe

-por supuesto, estoy seguro

-pero su hermano es un buen asesino, recuerde que perdimos muchos hombres en sus manos

-lo se, pero Sakura no es idiota. Sabrá manejar la situación

-y no se puso a pensar en que pasaría si su hermano llegara a matarla?

-eso no ocurrirá

-como está tan seguro?

-solo lo se, estoy completamente seguro de las habilidades de Sakura

-tanto que se olvida de sus otros asesinos…

-no me digas que estas celoso?

-claro que no

-mira Deidara, eres un excelente asesino y nunca te cambiaria por nada (como amigos y asesino hablo, miren que Itachi es muy hombrecito) pero no me sirves para este trabajo, a menos que quieras ir, conquistar a mi hermano, acostarte con el si hace falta y luego matarlo…

-eh... no mejor déjeselo a Sakura

-jajaja

-señor –dijo Kisame -la señorita Sakura llegó

-genial, hazla pasar

-vas a verla? –preguntó Deidara

-si

-y cuando lo decidiste?

-cuando me llamó diciéndome que había mejorado su relación con mi hermano y que quería hablar del tema

-¬¬

-por favor, desde cuando te interesa tanto mi agenda?

-desde que soy el que la organiza ¬¬

-bueno, prometo avisarte para la próxima

-como quieras –estaba por salir cuando –te doy un consejo, no te involucres demasiado con esa chica, te lo digo como amigo

-si, lo se. Ya me dijiste que me cagará como hace años pero no me interesa, la amo y haré que su vientre vuelva a tener un hijo mío

-como quieras, pero cuando seas un padre sin esposa y asesino no me digas a mi

-si, ahora vete

-como quieras –dijo mientras dejaba pasar a Sakura a la oficina de Itachi

Hola!!!!

Como están?

Espero que bien

Lo se me tarde más de la cuenta, pero mis profesores rompen mucho jajaja

Bueno supongo que entre líneas se pueden seguir descubriendo cosas, pero si no descubrieron nada a simple visa, vuelvan a leer todos los capítulos!!

No mentira, igual luego lo aclarare bien

Bueno

Me despido

Gracias a todos por corregirme con lo de byakugan

Besos

Mix


	5. la llamada

Hola!!

Creo que estoy algo atrasada con este fic y que tengo la obligación de seguirlo

Jijiji

Pero es que me enganche mucho con otro fic!!! Y me olvide de este jeje (Inner: no es excusa ¬¬ // Mix: tu deberías ayudarme no hundirme// Inner: ese es mi trabajo en la vida)

Bueno sin mas excusas… ejem causas del porque no seguí este fic aquí les dejo el nuevo cap!!

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Capitulo 5: la llamada

-como quieras –dijo mientras dejaba pasar a Sakura a la oficina de Itachi

-Sakura! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí

-me alegro de que te alegre verme

-que fue eso?

-nade je…

-por lo que me dijiste tienes novedades sobre Sasuke…

-si, ya estoy conociéndolo mas y creo que ya me gane su confianza

-excelente! Eso es una gran noticia!

-eso supongo…

-supones?! Cuanto mas rápido mates al tonto de mi hermanito más rápido te libraras de todo esto

-si eso creo…

-que te ocurre?

-a mi? Nada

-te conozco, dime que te ocurre

-de verdad Itachi estoy bien, supongo que es porque no he dormido bien estos últimos días…

-entonces ve a tu casa y acuéstate, no puedo permitir que mi mejor hombre, o mujer, este en mala forma por sueño

-jaja, bueno nos vemos entonces

-claro y sabes que si tienes alguna complicación puedes avisarme y yo te ayudo

-claro, nos vemos

-sayonara

-sayonara –Sakura salió del cuarto

-algo raro trama… -dijo Itachi mientras la veía irse

-que ocurre Itachi?

-cuando entraste Deidara?

-cuando la niña Haruno salio

-ah… no ocurre nada solo que Sakura esta algo rara

-te dije que no te convenía acercarte a ella

-sigo pensando que estas celoso…

-yo? Celoso de Sakura?!

-si

-claro que no, mejor me voy a mi oficina que todo el tema de la Haruno me colmó la paciencia

-como prefieras

Sakura se encontraba caminando por la calle mientras pensaba

-no creo que me cueste mucho tener a Sasuke a mis pies, algunos días mas y todo estará listo. Mas tarde lo llevaré a mi casa, le doy de comer, hago que sea la mejor noche de su vida, que se duerma de cansancio y luego el veneno que le habré puesto a la comida actuará y lo matará. Llevo el cuerpo a la casa de los Uchiha, organizamos todo con Itachi para que parezca un suicidio y luego todo termina. Pero por qué siento que no todo esta bien? Acaso no quiero que todo termine? Por favor como puedo pensar algo así, si lo que más quiero es que toda mi vida de criminal sea olvidada y la única forma de hacerlo es esta… pero aun así algo no esta del todo bien…

Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en que un chico caminaba frente a ella y ambos se chocaron produciendo así que Sakura quedara en el suelo

-Sakura-chan! Lo lamento mucho!

-Naruto?

-konnichi wa

-konbanha

-que te cuentas de bueno?

-de bueno nada, fui a hablar con Itachi acerca de lo de su hermano…

-nani? O.O

-si

-y que puedes contarme?

-no mucho, solo que me estoy llevando mejor con Sasuke y que no creo que este trabajo me cueste mucho

-me elegro!!

-si…

-que te ocurre?

-nada

-no te creo ¬¬

-es la verdad jeje (gotita)

-¬¬

-es que todavía no estoy muy convencida de todo esto

-no sabes si quieres matar a Sasuke o no?

-exacto

-pues haz lo que quieras

-que ayuda

-jaja

-quieres venir a tomar una taza de té a casa?

-akarui

-me alegro!!

Ambos fueron a la casa de la pelirrosa a tomar té hasta que Naruto debió irse

-nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan!!

-gracias por venir y sayonara

Naruto se fue y Sakura volvió a quedarse sola…

-ira a bañarme, si suena el teléfono toma el recado y luego yo me comunico con el que llame

-muy bien señorita –contesto la doncella de Sakura al pedido de esta

Sakura entró a bañarse. Fue relajante y tranquilo hasta que…

-señorita?

-que quieres?

-teléfono

-no fui clara cuando dije que no quería recibir llamadas?

-si pero este joven dice que necesita hablar con usted

-quién es?

-el joven Sasuke Uchiha, señorita

-muy bien ya atiendo (cambio repentino de parecer jijiji)

-de acuerdo

Sakura tomó el teléfono del baño y dijo:

-moshi moshi!!

-Sakura?

-si Sasuke, que ocurre?

-solo quería saber que hacías?

-ahora? Me baño

-es decir que estas desnuda?

-a menos que creas que me baño con ropa, si

-jaja, lo siento. Fue un comentario tonto

-para que preguntabas?  
-estas sola esta noche?

-si

-y no te gustaría estar acompañada?

-depende de quién sea mi acompañante

-y si soy yo?

-entonces claro que si

-bueno entonces te invito a una cena dentro de 1 hora

-bueno, me pasas a buscar?

-claro

-entonces nos vemos

-hasta luego

Ambos cortaron

-ja, tendré una cita con el hombre que matare, esto será bueno…

////// 1 hora más tarde ///////

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa se Sakura y al instante uno de los mayordomos de ella lo hicieron pasar.

-espere aquí a la señorita, ella ya viene

-muy bien –Sasuke estaba admirando el buen gusto de su victima –verdaderamente esta es una excelente casa…

-Sasuke? –Sakura estaba bajando las escaleras, traía puesto un vestido negro con espalda descubierta y unos zapatos de taco negros. Traía puesta su usual piedra esmeralda en el cuello y su cabello lo traía suelto.

-te ves genial –dijo Sasuke algo embobado por la figura de la chica

-gracias, vamos?

-claro

-me voy! –anunció Sakura a sus doncellas

-hasta luego señorita, que disfruten la noche!

Ambos subieron al auto de Sasuke, este manejo hasta llegar a un restaurant donde se bajaron.

-por aquí, princesa

Ambos entraron y pasaron una de las mejores veladas de sus vidas (no tengo demasiadas ganas de escribir todo lo del restauran)

-y te gustó? –le preguntó Sasuke

-claro! Fue todo excelente y el lugar es hermoso!!

-nada es suficiente para una muñeca como tu

-si tu lo dices…

-y que quieres hacer ahora?

-tu decide

-nono, tu eres mi invitada, tu eliges

-mm, te parece bien ir a caminar? Es una bella noche y hoy tirarían fuegos artificiales, podríamos ir a verlos

-claro

Para sorpresa de ambos el parque no estaba tan lleno de gente como ellos pensaron que estaría, ya que comúnmente lo estaba cuando tiraban fuegos artificiales

-quieres que nos sentemos por allí? –preguntó Sasuke señalando un árbol bastante grande donde los dos podrían estar

-hai!!

La pareja se sentó a los pies (o raíces) del árbol.

-Sakura?

-si?

-me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo libre contigo

-también a mi

Sasuke tomó la cara de Sakura y la atrajo a él, ella lo único que podía hacer era mirar perdidamente los ojos negros de Sasuke. Sin más que decir Sasuke besó posesivamente a Sakura, al instante ella correspondió el beso haciendo que este fuera más desesperado.

Podrían haber estado así toda una eternidad pero Sakura se apartó rápidamente de Sasuke

-que ocurre? –preguntó este desconcertado

-nada… nada, solo recordé que debía irme a una… sesión de fotos

-a las 2.00 de la madrugada?

-no,.es a la mañana a las 6.00 y necesito dormir –Sakura se había levantado del piso y había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque

-deja que te llevo a tu casa

-NO!! …eh digo… mejor no, no quiero ser una carga y la verdad no estoy lejos de mi casa

-pero…

-de verdad Sasuke, no quiero. Gracias por todo, la pase genial… tal vez demasiado

-bueno, nos vemos entonces

-adiós

Sakura se fue rápidamente de allí dejando a Sasuke mirando como ella se alejaba

//// en la casa de Sakura //////

-qué me ocurrió? –pensaba ella –tenía todo controlado, todo estaba perfecto pero sentí que ese beso no era una farsa como se supone que debía ser!!! Porque pasó eso?! Por un segundo recordé a Itachi y la forma en que el me besaba… sentí que de verdad me gustaba mucho ese beso… que estoy diciendo??? Debo matar a Sasuke y no debo enamorarme de él! Solo me traería problemas!! Cálmate, respira y reflexiona: yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como Sasuke, es decir es un Uchiha y sufrí mucho con Itachi antes… y nunca le importó demasiado el hecho de que íbamos a tener un hijo; al contrario creo que le gustó el hecho de que lo haya perdido… pero con Sasuke es diferente. Siento que el de verdad me quiere! Pero debo matarlo y eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie! Y mucho menos la sensación de que el me quiere! Pero sentí ese beso tan bien, tan real, tan… tan… especial

Era de noche y Sakura estaba en su cama pensando acerca del beso que le había dado Sasuke, ella no quería que ese "supuesto amor" (que solo era para hacer que Sasuke cayera en la trampa y luego asesinarlo) se convirtiera en un amor verdadero que la atara a Sasuke y la hiciera sufrir como en el pasado con Itachi, ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir tanto de nuevo. De repente sonó el teléfono, Sakura sabía que sus doncellas estaban dormidas y que es sus habitaciones no había teléfono (porque no era común que alguien llamara a las 2.30 de la madrugada).

Sakura atendió, algo asustada porque no era común que la llamaran a esa hora.

-moshi moshi

-Sakura?

-Sasuke?

-eh, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero me quedé algo mal por lo de esta noche –se notaba en su voz algo de preocupación y temor

-estoy bien, de verdad

-entonces que fue lo que pasó? Yo no me como la de la sesión de fotos

-discúlpame, es que no tuve una buena relación desde hace mucho y la verdad no sabía como actuar. Sentí miedo

-miedo de que?

-no lo se, de terminar atada a ti y nunca poder alejarme

-por favor

-ya me paso una vez y es muy feo

-con Itachi?

-así es

-pero yo no soy como Itachi

-lo se

-entonces?

-igual, no me siento bien y preferiría que lo dejemos para otro día

-pero…

-de verdad, dejémoslo para otro día

-bueno, adiós

-adiós

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Estaba algo más calmada. Al fin y al cabo no era alguien importante.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Sakura supuso que volvía a ser Sasuke (le habían dicho que el chico era algo insistente). Lo mejor sería decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella quería seguir viendolo. Tomó el teléfono y escucho

-señorita diablo de rosa? –dijo una vos grave del otro lado del teléfono

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, no sabia que hacer. Se suponía que nadie sabía que ella era el diablo vestido de rosa. Quien era este hombre?

-no debes negármelo, se perfectamente que eres el diablo. Y se todo sobre tu vida. Te llamas Sakura Haruno, alguien asesino a tu padre y por eso te uniste a Itachi. Mas tarde empezaste una relación con él y quedaste embarazada pero perdiste el bebé. Luego de eso decidiste que lo mejor sería terminar con tu misión y mataste al padre de Itachi y Sasuke. Luego comenzaste una vida como modelo para olvidarte de todo. Pero ahora Sasuke volvió para vengar a su padre y te quiere matar, por eso tu te uniste a Itachi para matarlo.

Sakura estaba algo alterada por lo que le estaban diciendo. El hombre sabía todo sobre ella y estaba en gran peligro

-que quiere? –dijo de una forma altanera la pelirrosa

-te quiero a ti

-para que?

-para matarte

-sabe que soy una asesina profesional?

-si, pero no te tengo miedo. Yo también lo soy y yo tengo ventaja sobre ti

El tenía razón, él conocía todo sobre ella pero ella no tenía idea de quién era esta hombre.

-te estoy vigilando Sakura, si eres tan buena como dicen me descubrirás. Pero sino terminaras muerta –se escucho nuevamente el tono del teléfono, el hombre había colgado.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y prendió la luz principal. Estaba realmente alterada, no sabía que hacer y sentía que alguien la estaba observando. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Itachi, pero para su mala suerte Itachi no estaba en su casa.

-genial –pensó ella –cuando alguien lo necesita esta de parranda con alguna de las tantas gatas que conoce

Dejó de probar al celular de Itachi, era obvio que no podría comunicarse con él.

Sakura ya no tenía idea que hacer, estaba entrando en pánico y solo encontraba una salida: llamar a Sasuke. Como había caído tan bajo, llamar a su próxima víctima para que la consuele

-hola?

-Sasuke?

-que ocurre? –Sakura estaba a punto de llorar

-podrías venir para mi casa?

-claro, pero dime que ocurre?

-te cuento cuando vengas

Colgó. Sakura no se dio cuenta de que cuando Sasuke llegara debería contarle todo, incluyendo el hecho de que debía matarlo. Bueno, eso ahora no importaba. Importaba que Sasuke fuera a su casa y la consolara (Mix: suena algo desesperada).

Hola!!

Este fue un capitulo algo mas corto que los anteriores, pero debía dejarlo ahí

Bueno ahora entra un nuevo secreto!!

Quién será esta voz extraña??

Jiji

Bueno los dejo

Muchas gracias por los rr!!

Besos

Mix


	6. confesiones

Hola!!!

Jiji

Que cómico, nadie (por ahora) adivinó quien era la voz

Jaja

Y miren q tiraron bastantes nombres…

Bueno

Primero debo disculparme porque tengo un poco abandonado el fic y la verdad como no tuve teléfono bastante tiempo no tenía ganas de escribir

Pero aquí tienen otro cap!

Naruto no me pertenece (y eso me enoja un poco)

Antes que nada este cap va dedicado a mi genial persona!! Porque el 8/7 cumplo 15

dulces añitos (que tendrán de dulces? O.O)

y a parte hay una partesita en especial (sutil creo) que esta dedicada a mis geniales amigas GAASAITALEX234 y katsura-chan Uchina (las quiero un monton y espero que les guste) (viste alex hay algo de lo que tanto querías)

Bueno ahora si!!!

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Cap 6: confesiones

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama abrazando su almohada, por nada en el mundo iba a moverse hasta que llegara Sasuke (Mix: y pensar que es una asesina profesional… // Inner: pero debe ser feo que te llamen amenazándote a parte así ahora la podrá consolar el sexy de Sasu… // Mix: jiji es verdad…). Finalmente sonó el timbre, el sonido irrumpió en el silencio inquietante de la casa haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara pero inmediatamente bajó las escaleras y fue a abrir rezando por que fuera Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun! –dijo ella al abrir la puerta y tirarse sobre él mientras la abrazaba protectoramente

-que te ocurre? –le dijo algo preocupado por la posible respuesta

-pasa y te explico… -en ese momento Sakura recordó que no podía decirle abiertamente que era una asesina y que debía matarlo y que por eso alguien la había llamado amenazándola

Al llegar al living prendieron las luces y se sentaron en el amplio sillón de la casa

-dime que te ocurría y por qué me llamaste así?

-espera, antes dime si no estabas ocupado

-son las 3.00 de la madrugada, qué crees que estaba haciendo a esta hora?

-dormías?

-eres un genio

-lo lamento, de verdad no quería despertarte pero… es que tuve una llamada y me dejó algo alterada…

-y sobre que era?

-genial –pensaba ella –y ahora que le digo? Yo sabía que no era buena idea llamarlo a él, pero necesitaba a alguien!! Y Itachi no estaba…

-y bien? –Sakura volvió a la tierra

-es que… me llamaron amenazándome

-y por qué?

-bueno… creo que por mi dinero –mintió ella –en realidad no me dijeron el por qué pero eso supongo…

-y qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-que conocían todo sobre mi y que me estarían vigilando… y que si no soy precavida me matarían…

-no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que te maten

-de verdad?

-claro

-Sasuke –pensaba la chica con lástima –me esta diciendo esto y yo debo matarlo a él, verdaderamente esto se me esta yendo de las manos

-por qué dije eso?! –pensaba el Uchiha –es decir… como jure protegerla si yo mismo voy a matarla? Puede ser que… no, eso si que no. Es imposible que me este enamorando de ella… al fin y al cabo es la asesina de mi padre y yo soy su vengador

-lamento mucho haberte llamado, pero esto me tenía muy asustada.

-no te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Una cosa, no quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? Total ya estoy despierto y así podría ver si te vuelven a llamar

-harías eso?

-claro

-Sasuke! –dijo ella mientras se tiraba sobre sus brazos y enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

-recuerda –le dijo en su oído –que yo te amo

Por poco Sakura se pone a llorar. Verdaderamente su posición era complicada, tenía que matar a un hombre que la amaba y para colmo ella también se estaba enamorando… (ya era tonto negarlo, cada vez que veía esos oscuros ojos y ese alborotado cabello sentía como todo su cuerpo se acaloraba y sus deseos de volver a probar esa boca aumentaban). Ahora si que estaba en algo problemático…

-Sakura?

-nani?

-donde dormiré?

-ah si! Tengo muchas habitaciones para huéspedes… puedes quedarte en una

-pero así sería lo mismo que nada

-a que te refieres?

-a que es tonto que me quede si voy a estar en otro cuarto, así no podría protegerte si te atacan…

-y que quieres hacer? Yo no voy a permitir que duermas en el piso de mi cuarto!

-por qué no? Estaré bien y así estaré más cerca de ti

-demo…

-nada! Ya lo decidí

-Sasuke…?

-que?

-no voy a dejar que duermas en el piso…

-y que sugieres? No me digas lo del otro cuarto porque no lo aceptaré

-bueno, mi cama es de dos plazas y media… creo que entraremos los dos y nos sobrará espacio…

-me estas proponiendo dormir en tu misma cama?

Sakura hizo un enérgico movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Sasuke la besó

-claro no tengo problema

La cara de Sakura se iluminó por completo. Ya no le daba miedo el hombre del teléfono, se sentía protegida por Sasuke, pero debía entender que acostarse en la misma cama con un asesino profesional que piensa matarte trae sus consecuencias…

Ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Sakura, el cual pareció grandísimo a los ojos del Uchiha (y había que decir que Sasuke conocía cuartos grandes…).

-tu cuarto es enorme, y es demasiado…

-rosa? –concluyó ella

-si, demasiado rosa a mi gusto

-pues lo lamento, esto es lo que hay y deberás acostumbrarte. Ah, y ahí está mi cama –dijo señalando la gran cama que había

-guau –pensó Sasuke –esa cama es enorme… supongo que en ella podría acostarme con 3 mujeres y estaría cómodo… pero ahora no necesito 3 mujeres para divertirme…

-Sasuke? –lo llamó Sakura –no tengo nada que pueda prestarte para que uses de pijama…

-te molesta que duerma en ropa interior?

-ro… pa interior?

-si, eso dije

-n… no, creo…

-crees?

-je, no, no hay problema

Sasuke se quitó su ropa y preguntó:

-donde puedo dejar esto? –dijo con su ropa en la mano

-dámelo –respondió la pelirrosa tomando la ropa y colocándola dentro de un armario

Sasuke se acercó a la cama, verdaderamente era enorme…

-vas a entrar? –preguntó la chica ya metida dentro

-eh… si –dijo él entrando

-bueno Sasuke-kun, que duermas bien

-igual tu Sakura –le dijo besando dulcemente su cara a lo cual Sakura respondió abrazándolo

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con una dulce y perfecta mujer al lado. Esa había sido la primera vez que Sasuke había dormido con una mujer como Sakura y no había tenido relaciones con ella…

-por qué? –pensaba él aún con la chica sobre su pecho (Sasuke estaba mirando al techo) –no entiendo por qué no me atreví a tocarla… digo siempre que siento que una mujer no quiere acostarse conmigo la seduzco y listo! Pero no puedo engañarla más… siento que ya no puedo matarla… -Sasuke sintió como Sakura se movía y abría los ojos –hola dulzura –le dijo

-Sasuke-kun! Buenos días!

-veo que hoy estas de mejor humor

-si Vamos a desayunar?

-claro!

-seguro mis doncellas ya tienen todo listo

-como quieras –dijo parándose de la cama

-espera!

-qué?

-no te cambias antes?

Sasuke recordó que solo llevaba sus boxers

-claro

Luego de que se pusiera la remera y los jeans con los que había ido la noche pasada, ambos bajaron a desayunar

La mesa estaba muy bien puesta y todo estaba perfecto (al igual que su dueña, pensó Sasuke)

Ambos desayunaron, Sakura ya se veían mucho más calmada pero como Sasuke estaba algo preocupado (cosa rara en él) decidió llevarla a dar un paseo.

Por supuesto que Sakura se rehusó en un primer momento, decía que ella ya estaba bien y que no era necesario que la cuidaran, pero obviamente calló rendida a los pies de Sasuke luego de ver como esos perfectos ojos negros la fulminaban con la mirada rogándole que aceptara.

Salieron y fueron al parque al cual habían ido la noche anterior, es que Sasuke quería terminar lo que habían empezado ese día

-y dime, ya estas más calmada?

-si, gracias por quedarte Sasuke-kun

-no hay de que, sabes que es un placer

-entonces ven a vivir conmigo!

-qué?!

-si, digo mi casa es grande y creo que estarías cómodo… y la verdad quiero volver a tener algo de compañía…

-te molesta la soledad?

-si, es que desde que mi padre murió…

-tu padre murió?

-ups –pensaba Sakura –creo que abrí de más la boca…

-el mío también murió… hace algunos años a manos de un asesino profesional…

-también el mío…

Ambos chicos hablaban como si no supieran que el otro era un asesino profesional y que las muertes de sus padres estaban claramente unidas…

-bueno, pero eso ya es un tema del pasado… -dijo Sasuke finalmente

-si? Supongo…

-bueno entonces me propones irme contigo?

-hai!

-esta bien

-cómo?!

-que acepto, iré a vivir contigo

-Sasuke! –Sakura se tiró sobre Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped quedando Sakura sobre Sasuke

-te amo, lo sabes?

-ahora si –dijo ella mientras sellaba sus labios en un dulce beso, por fin Sakura lo entendía: le daba miedo que le volviera a ocurrir como con Itachi (que la dejaran luego de encontrarlo con una mujerzuela en la cama) pero ella entendía que amaba a Sasuke, tal vez mucho más de lo que había amado a Itachi, y eso no lo cambiaría nada; ni siquiera el hecho de que ella debía matarlo, a parte ya lo había decidido ella no mataría a Sasuke lo amaba y eso era todo y ahora haría todo lo posible por conquistarlo y si el igual querría matarla dejaría que lo hiciera tranquilamente total ella ya había experimentado el hecho de que la dejaran y la verdad no querría vivir en un mundo donde su nuevo amor (Sasuke) no la quisiera.

-que me pasa? –pensaba Sasuke mientras comenzaba a jugar con la lengua de Sakura –es imposible que yo me este enamorando! Y mucho menos de la asesina de mi padre a la cual debo matar! No claro que no! Eso nunca! Pero no importa, iré a su casa y una noche cuando este desprevenida la mato… será sencillo, si la tengo comiendo de mi mano…

La tarde pasó y ambos volvieron a su casa. Al llegar Sakura anunció que Sasuke se quedaría a vivir con ella momentariamente y que debían tratarlo como si fuera el dueño de la casa.

Era hora de dormir y ambos subieron al cuarto

-Sasuke?

-hmp?

-quieres una habitación para ti?  
-claro que no

-a qué te refieres?

-a que dormiré contigo –dijo mientras besaba una de sus mejillas con lo cual Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse

-hai –dijo ella mientras entraban a su ahora cuarto compartido

-Sakura?

-qué?

-creo que hasta mañana no tendré ropa y…

-si, no te preocupes. Duerme en ropa interior

-gracias –dijo mientras la besaba

-vamos a dormir?

-claro! –dijo mientras ambos se acostaban y se abrazaban

Esa noche nuevamente Sasuke no pudo atreverse a tocar a Sakura.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se había mudado

-muy bien –pensaba Sasuke sentado en el borde de la cama mirando a la luna llena de esa noche –hoy voy a matarla. Ya no aguanto más esta farsa y no quiero que todo siga siendo tan largo… supongo que hoy cuando se este por dormir le clavo el cuchillo que tengo, en su espalda para que muera de una forma lenta y dolorosamente…

Sasuke escuchaba como caía el agua de la ducha ya que Sakura se había ido a bañar. No pudo evitar pensar en la seductora figura de la pelirrosa en la bañera, desnuda, con toda el agua corriendo por su excelente figura…

-en que estoy pensando?! Mejor iré abajo y tomaré algo fresco… ya vuelvo –le gritó a Sakura

Sasuke bajó al piso de abajo y al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que las doncellas estaban teniendo mientras lavaban los platos de la cena

-lo notaste Ai?

-qué?

-que ahora la señorita Sakura esta mucho más feliz

-y como para que no lo estuviera! Viste el excelente hombre que se consiguió…

-si, creo que su gran espera por su verdadero amor valió la pena

-si, la señorita estuvo muy triste todo este tiempo en el que estuvo sola

-si, es que le hacía falta un hombre a su lado

-creo que el joven Sasuke llegó justo a tiempo

-para rescatarla de ese mundo de tristeza y soledad

-tu crees que ellos vayan a casarse?

-eso espero, hacen una muy bella pareja y creo que serían muy felices juntos

-opino igual!

Sasuke ya no soportó más escuchar la conversación de las doncellas. Se sentía muy mal. Él había estado intentando negar y esconder su amor por la chica de cabellos rosa y ahora se venía a enterar que Sakura verdaderamente lo quería y que él había sido su boleto a una vida un poco más agradable que su vida anterior… pero él debía cumplir con su venganza y eso no lo cambiaría nada… no?

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la habitación, Sakura estaba sentada en la cama esperándolo

-Sasuke?

-que ocurre Sakura?

-necesito que hablemos

-claro qué ocurre? –dijo nuevamente sentándose junto a ella

-ehmmm

-dime

-nada, no importa. Vayamos a dormir

-mm, si tu lo dices –ambos se acostaron

Sakura se puso de espalda a Sasuke, cosa rara porque generalmene lo hacía al revés para que él pudiera abrazarla. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Sasuke

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el cuchillo que tenía escondido y lo acercó a la espalda de Sakura pero cuando estaba por clavarlo en su espalda Sakura lo llamó

-Sasuke

-qué? –dijo algo preocupado

-baja ese cuchillo y déjame hablar

Sasuke obedeció, no entendía como se había dado cuenta si el cuchillo no había tocado su piel y ella aún estaba de espalda

-mira Sasuke –dijo ella dándose finalmente vuelta –tu sabes perfectamente que yo maté a tu padre junto a tu hermano. Y sabes que como yo temí que tu me mataras me volví a unir a Itachi para matarte –todo lo decía mirando fijamente a Sasuke –pero sabes qué? Verdaderamente me enamoré de ti, no se como paso… pero paso y finalmente decidí abandonar la tarea de matarte porque nunca mataría a una persona que amo. Pero entiendo muy bien que tu quisieras matarme… por eso no voy a oponer resistencia alguna pero solamente quería que entendieras que te amo y que estos pocos días que estuve junto a ti fueron excelentes…

-Sakura…

-ahora mátame

Sasuke levantó el cuchillo que momentos antes estaba contra la espalda de su novia. Ahora estaba a milímetros de adentrarse en el pecho de Sakura tanto que ella sentía el frío metal entre sus senos. Ella cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que Sasuke la matara pero ese momento nunca llego

-no lo haré –dijo finalmente él

Sakura volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes que miraron fijamente los ojos negros que tenían delante

-por qué?

-porque yo también te amo y ahora lo que haya hecho el diablo de rosa no es importante, importa que ahora voy a pasar todo el resto de mi vida junto a ti, junto a la persona que verdaderamente amo

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-ven aquí –le dijo tomándola y acercándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola de una forma protectora –ahora dime la verdad, qué era lo que quería el hombre del teléfono?

-dijo que conocía toda mi vida de asesina y que si no me cuidaba el iba a matarme…

-no te preocupes, voy a protegerte como sea

-gracia…

////// en la oficina de Itachi ///// (si no te cabe el yaoi abstente de leer esto, pero que dos amigas me lo pidieron y no podía negarme igual supongo que será lo único de yaoi que escribiré)

-cómo?! –grito exaltado con una carta en sus manos

-que ocurre señor? –dijo Deidara luego de entrar al despacho de su jefe al escuchar su grito

-lee esto –le dijo tirándole la carta, él la leyó rápidamente –guau, te dije que Sakura no era de fiar. Y aquí te deja claramente el hecho de que ya no quiere trabajar nunca más junto a ti y que ya no le importa matar a tu hermano

-si ya lo se!

-te lo dije Itachi

-no me digas nada! Cállate que hay peores cosas! –le dijo entregándole una carta que le había mandado Sasuke –lee eso

Deidara se tomó su tiempo para leerla, ya que aunque era corta seguramente era muy mala para que pusiera en ese estado a su jefe

-jajaja –comenzó a reír Deidara

-de que te ríes imbecil?!

-de que ahora "tu chica" va a casarse con tu hermano… jajajaja

-idiota! –le dijo revoleándole lo primero que encontró por la cabeza

-bueno, cálmate. Pero la verdad es bueno saber que tenía razón al decirte que ella te traería problemas

-pero eso ahora no me importa! Ella va a casarse con Sasuke! Entiendes eso! Quiere decir que Sasuke perdonó al diablo de rosa! Y ahora viene a robarme la mujer que yo siempre ame!

-bueno, es solo una mujer. Yo siempre dije que solo traen problemas

-pero ella es la persona a la que yo amo!

-bueno. A mi no me interesa eso! A mi no me interesa de quien gustes! Te la pasas hablando de ella! No entiendes que hay más gente en este lugar que la estúpida de esa chica! –grito Deidara "algo" enojado a lo cual Itachi hizo una sonrisa picara

-ja ja

-que te ocurre ahora?! –Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Deidara

-cálmate -le dijo haciendo que con cada palabra sus labios se rozaran y dejando prácticamente duro a Deidara –no es de tanta importancia –finalmente selló sus labios en un beso, corto y simple pero excelente para Deidara –ahora debo planear como recuperar a mi dulce diablito y luego yo mismo mataré a ese estúpido hermanito menor –estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando Deidara le dijo

-sabes, nunca voy a entenderte

-no te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas

//// con Saku y Sasu /////

Eran ya las 2.00 de la madrugada pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke habían logrado conciliar el sueño. Ambos sabían que el otro no estaba dormido pero no se atrevían a hablar. Sasuke estaba mirando el techo y Sakura estaba abrazada a su pecho.

-Sasuke –le dijo finalmente –necesito que me hagas un favor

-claro, el que quieras

-yo te amo y quiero ser tuya de ahora en más. Y aunque no puedo regalarte mi virginidad quiero que ahora me tomes como tuya…

-Sakura… tu quieres que…

-si Sasuke –dijo levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos

-pero…

-por favor…

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la colocó sobre él

-estas segura?

-si –le dijo con ojos suplicantes

-muy bien –dijo él mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

Nunca nadie le había pedido de esa forma que se acostara con él, es decir si se lo habían propuesto pero nunca como una muestra de amor ni de que ella siempre sería de él… pero verdaderamente se sentía hermoso. Saber que esa mujer sería suya de ahora en más sería genial, estaba seguro de que no dejaría que ningún otro hombre se le acercara…

A parte era muy excitante ver como Sakura comenzaba a gemir con el solo roce de sus cuerpos. Se notaba que ella no había tenido ninguna clase de relación con ningún otro hombre hacía mucho y ser él quien le devolvería esa excelente sensación de placer era uno de los mejores regalos que había tenido. Aunque se podía decir que él también era algo nuevo en esa clase de relación: una relación donde no era solo sexo, sino que era una relación donde él amaba a la mujer que tenía al lado y donde también lo amaban a él.

Hola!!!

Bueno

creo que me quedo bastante bien el cap…

bue supongo

deberan esperar un poco más para saber quien era la voz

pero por lo menos ahora saben que sasu ya no matara a saku

pero igual no se muy bien que va a pasar

en realidad no pensaba poner que se contaran todo de esa forma pero bue…

asi salió

muchas gracias a todos por sus rr:

**Sakurita55: **jajajo , no yo no quiero matarte. Pero bueno la intriga es genial!! (Inner: cuando sabes que es lo que va a pasar después) aca tienes la reaccion de sasu pero bueno la identidad de la vos vendra uno o dos caps después.

**Mari-Mina: **saben estan lokitas… jajaja (Inner: tu tambien lo estas // Mix: ¬¬) bueno me alegro q guste el fic!! Jijiji creo q yo también me escondo bajo la cama… bueno aquí esta la continuación!! Y se que me tarde pero bue…

**Roberta-Marizza2802: **jajaja, todavía no sabras si fue el quien la llamo… jaja. Me alegra que te gustara y aquí tienes la conti!!

**Miki: **jajaja, lo siento me tarde con el cap… pero aki esta!! Jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara!

**GAASAITALEX234: **jajaja!!! Aquí tienes tu itadei jajaja. Te dije que en algun momento te haría feliz… jajaja. Bueno amiga creo que deberas seguir tirando nombres porque no acertaste jajaja. Y no te preocupes que en el cap que viene tendrás tu lemon!!

**L.I.T: **jajaja, si es misteriosa pero todavía no sabras quien es… muajajaja

**Jesybert: **si es raro ser consolado por tu victima… pero ahora ya no son victimas de nadie! Bueno a parte de la vocecita…

**katsura-chan Uchina: **jajaja. Saku dejo de ser profesional creo que en el mismo momento de conocer a sasu jajaja. Bueno amiga aka esta la conti y bueno nada… espero que te gustara el regalito (aunque fue alex la que me lo pidio jajaja)

**kTa: **jajaja. No acertaste!!! Aunque ahora que tuve muchas propuestas de quien podría ser tal vez lo cambie… mmm… no lo se. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo!!

**Aide: **xq todos culpan al pobre de Deidara?! El no tiene nada que ver en esto!! Jajaja

Bueno aka esta la conti!! Besos

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: **jajaja me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir paty!! Jiji hace mucho que no hablamos pero bue… besos y aka esta el proximo cap! Debemos hablar un dia de estos…

**SasteR: **bueno aka esta el proximo cap! Me alegra que te gustara y creo que pudiste sobrevivir a la espera del cap… sin que alguien te diera ningun adelanto… a menos de que mi Inner se portara mal (Inner: yo? O.O si soy una santa y a parte no le dije nada // mix: supongo que deberé creerte) jajaja

Eso es todo! Besos

Y gracias

Mix


	7. reconsiliación

Hola!!

Sisi

Me tarde muuuuuuuuuuuucho

Pero bue…

Échenle la culpa a la depresión!!!

Un diablo vestido de Rosa

Capitulo 7: reconciliación

Sasuke besaba descontroladamente a Sakura mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de él. Sasuke separó el cuerpo de Sakura del suyo y le quitó el camisón que tenía revelando su excelente figura.

Sakura comenzó a gemir descontroladamente cuando sintió el dulce tacto de la mano de Sasuke sobre sus senos. Sasuke posó su boca donde anteriormente estuvieron sus manos haciendo que los pezones de Sakura endurecieran al contacto de la lengua de Sasuke.

Él besó suavemente toda la panza de su amada hasta llegar a la sutil tela de la ropa interior de ella.

-estas segura de esto?

-ya te dije que si… quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre –dijo entre jadeos

Sasuke comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda.

-verdaderamente eres hermosa y ninguna mujer se te compara –le dijo admirando toda su figura

-gra... gracias… -dijo algo apenada

Sasuke volvió a besar sus labios indicándole que no debía estar nerviosa y mucho menos apenada

Cuando se separó de ella iba a quitarse sus boxers pero Sakura lo detuvo

-me dejas hacerlo a mi?

-O.O… claro –dijo extrañado por la pregunta

Entonces Sakura se acercó hasta la cadera de Sasuke para terminar de desvestirlo pero de repente el teléfono sonó.

Ambos se sobresaltaron pero Sasuke le dijo a Sakura

-atiende

-pero si es el mismo hombre…?

-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo

-muy bien –Sakura tomó el teléfono –hola?

-hola –dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono –te felicito, es increíble que pudieras enamorar al vengador y aliarte a él

-que?! Dígame como sabe eso?!

-te lo dije diablito, se todo sobre tu vida

-pero… pero… esto es algo reciente, eso quiere decir que usted me espía?

-claro muñeca, tu crees que yo soy un asesino mediocre? Claro que no, tengo miles de espías vigilándote y ahora que te uniste al vengador me será más fácil aniquilarlos a los dos juntos… te veré el en infierno –y así cortó

-que ocurrió? –preguntó Sasuke

-era él, sabe todo sobre mi y parece que de ti también. Sabe que ahora estamos juntos y dijo que tu también serás su blanco

-pues entonces debemos ser más rápidos que él y descubrir quién es

-pero… yo no quiero que tu te metas en líos por mi culpa…

-amor, estamos los dos juntos y desnudos en una cama, te acaba de llamar un asesino y tu crees que yo te dejaría sola en este momento?

-no pero…

-pero nada, estoy contigo ahora y lo estaré siempre y si necesito usar a mi empresa para averiguar quien es este tipo lo haré

-muchas gracias –dijo ella abrazando a Sasuke

-ahora vayamos a dormir si?

-pero… tu erección no te molesta?

-jaja, no importa

-bueno –dijo ella dudando y molesta porque no había podido terminar lo que habían empezado

////// a la mañana siguiente /////////

Sasuke se despertó junto a una hermosa pelirrosa, la cual se despertó instintivamente cuando él lo hizo.

-cómo te despertaste muñeca?

-bien, y tu?

-bien…

-qué ocurre?

-tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto al hombre de anoche…

-a qué te refieres?

-a que él nos traerá más problemas de los que nos imaginamos

-puede ser… pero igual estamos juntos y podremos salir a delante

-si, pero… -él no pudo terminar ya que él teléfono sonó

-moshi moshi –dijo ella

-Sakura?

-Itachi?! –Sakura se sorprendió por la llamada y Sasuke puso su mejor cara de ¬¬

-viste que tu me dijiste que un hombre te amenazaba?

-si…

-pues también me llamo a mi

-qué?! Entonces sabe toda la vida de los Uchiha y el diablo?!

-a que te refieres con los Uchiha?

-a que también persigue a tu hermano

-mmm

-iremos ya mismo para Akatsuki

-iremos?! No traerás al tonto de mi hermanito ni en broma!

-mira tu vida corre peligro, olvídate de tus problemas familiares por una vez

-no me interesa

-esta bien, si no lo haces por tu vida hazlo por la mía

-¬¬ esta bien, pero si intenta algo lo mato

-no te preocupes… -y ambos colgaron

-que te dijo? –le preguntó Sasuke

-que este hombre también lo llamó a él

-y?

-y que ahora nos iremos a Akatsuki a ver como podemos arreglar todo esto

-qué?! Ni loco entró a la empresa que mató a mi padre?!

-¬¬ mira esto es de vida o muerte, es necesario

-esta bien, pero apenas terminemos con esto lo mato

-si, si

Fueron directamente a la organización Akatsuki (es decir sin desayunar jiji) y al llegar muchos hombres intentaron dispararle a Sasuke (Inner: y si es el enemigo es raro que vaya a entrar ahí // Mix: si pero la vida de Sakura corre peligro! Y bueno… // Inner: igual es raro ¬¬)

-esta conmigo –dijo Sakura

-pero señorita diablo, él es…

-se quien es, pero necesitamos hablar con Itachi, él ya sabe de nuestra llegada

-esta en su oficina –dijo abriéndoles las puertas de Akatsuki

Todos y cada uno de los asesinos y empleados de la organización hicieron caritas al ver a Sasuke paseándose por la empresa como si esta fuera suya, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ni mucho menos, pero al ver que era Sakura quien lo acompañaba decidieron desistir de su cometido.

Llegaron finalmente a la oficina de Itachi donde Deidara los esperaba y miro con odio a la mujer

-Itachi la espera dentro –dijo señalando la oficina –espero que esto no sea una emboscada o personalmente la aniquilare

-no te preocupes Deidara, nunca le haría nada a Itachi

A los cual Sasuke no pudo más que hacer un sonoro gruñido de enojo (y celos).

-Itachi? –preguntó Sakura al entrar a la oficina

-hola Sakura y… Sasuke

-hmp

-chicos –dijo ella –se dan cuenta que aunque sean enemigos mortales sus vidas están en las manos de un psicópata loco que nos está amenazando?

-si –dijo Itachi –pero yo NUNCA trabajaría con este enano

-y yo NUNCA trabajaría con el asesino de mi padre!

-pero no se dan cuenta!! –grito Sakura –Itachi tu le tienes bronca a tu hermano porque tu padre lo eligió a él para trabajar en su empresa pero tu padre ya está muerto y tu hermano no fue el culpable de que lo eligieran

-pero él pudo rechazarlo!

-y tu lo hubieras rechazado si te hubiera elegido a ti y dejado de lado a tu hermano?!

-no…

-entonces? Sasuke no hizo nada mal! Fue tu padre el que se comportó como un cretino al dejarte fuera de su empresa

-papá no lo iba a dejar fuera –acotó Sasuke a la pelea de su hermano y novia –papá pensaba dejarme a mi como el presidente de la organización pero a ti te quería como su asesino principal…

-justamente! Siempre te prefirió a ti! Aunque yo era el mayor te quería a ti como presidente y yo debía ser tu tonto guardaespaldas!

-claro que no! –gritó Sasuke algo alterado –tu no sabes nada! Papá siempre decía que esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera ver a sus dos hijos trabajar unidos como los mejores asesinos de todo el mundo (Mix: que buen padre, quería que fueran asesinos… // Inner: la verdad son todos raros en esa familia O.O) y pensaba darnos un 50 a cada uno pero un día todos sus sueños y planes se esfumaron ya que me dijeron que yo no podría seguir como asesino gracias a una enfermedad que me afectaba desde niño… si seguía esforzando a mi cuerpo podía llegar a morir y papá prefirió dejarme a cargo de la empresa sentado para siempre en una silla detrás de un escritorio mientras tu sería su gran orgullo, su mejor asesino. Pero nunca quisiste escucharlo luego de que me nombrarán presidente… él iba a contarte todo y explicártelo pero no quisiste escuchar! Por qué creíste que yo nunca hacía los trabajos de asesino! Por el simple hecho de que papá no me dejara ya que mi vida corría peligro! Para colmo escuchaba como él siempre te halagaba, como halagaba tu fuerza, tu destreza, tu inteligencia, siempre era lo mismo… o decía que serías el mejor de todos, o que serías su gran orgullo y yo simplemente era el jefe… pero no era el jefe porque papá así lo quería! No claro que no… si él siempre quiso que tu fueras el líder de Sharingan… solo lo era porque papá sabía que yo no podría trabajar como asesino y para no dejarme fuera de todo me dio ese puesto, un puesto donde siempre iba a estar cómodo y sin ningún esfuerzo innecesario por parte de mi cuerpo. Y luego tu lo mataste…!!! Sin saber nada! Solo por pensar que él siempre me prefirió a mi! Pero no! Yo era el que tenía que escucharlo hablar maravillas sobre ti! Y sus lamentos por el hecho de que no fueras el dueño de Sharingan! En esos momentos solo quería morirme y desaparecer de la tierra para poder darte lo que según papá era tuyo y que yo por mi estúpida enfermedad te estaba quitando… tu nunca entendiste que yo te admiraba, te admiraba por como eras y por como maravillabas a papá y saber que te estaba quitando algo que te pertenecía me dolía mas de lo que te imaginas… al fin y al cabo eras mi hermano mayor…

Obviamente todos quedaron algo shoqueados al escuchar la confesión del menor de los Uchiha pero Itachi reacciono y dijo:

-lo lamento… verdaderamente me equivoque

-qué?! –exclamarón tanto Sakura como Sasuke (Mix: es que escucharle decir a Itachi perdón y que aparte aceptara que se había equivocado era algo nuevo para todos)

-entonces Itachi… ya no odias a tu hermanito?

-supongo que no…

-pero yo nunca voy a perdonar el hecho de que mataras a papá!

-espera Sasuke –dijo Sakura –piensa que verdaderamente la que mató a tu padre fui yo y tu ahora me perdonaste ese hecho y pensamos casarnos… por qué no puedes perdonar a tu hermano de la misma forma?

-por qué?! Porque es diferente! Tu no conocías a papá, no sabía quien era; pero él era su hijo, su estrella y sin embargo te guió en tu venganza contra él!

-pero ya dijo que lo sentía…

-pero eso no traerá a papá de regreso!

-es verdad que no lo hará –dijo Itachi –y por eso voy a proponerte algo. Que Sharingan y Akatsuki trabajen juntas ahora, descubramos quien es este tipo que cree ser mejor que nosotros, matémoslo y luego tu podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo

-qué?

-como lo escuchas, podrás matarme o lo que se te de la gana… pero primero quiero que pongamos la vida de Sakura a salvo

-pero… -dijo Sasuke algo extrañando por la proposición de su hermano

-entiende esto Sasuke, quiero mucho a Sakura y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra, quiero que ella sea feliz y estoy seguro que ella será más que feliz contigo por eso quiero que matemos a este estúpido que quiere matarla…

-esa parte la entiendo pero…

-y con respecto a eso, yo también te quiero mucho… eres mi hermanito, yo te enseñé gran parte de las cosas que tu ahora sabes… pero al creer que papá te prefirió a ti supongo que los celos me controlaron… pero al saber todo esto entiendo que me equivoque y solo quiero enmendar mi error por eso cuando Sakura este a salvo mi vida te pertenecerá y aunque tal vez eso no regrese a papá tu venganza estará terminada…

-pero…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Kisame entró rápidamente y algo alterado

-que ocurre Kisame?

-señor tuvimos un gran inconveniente, uno de nuestros hombres fue atacado

-que ocurrió?

-el hombre está ahora mismo siendo atendido, pero lo extraño fue que junto a su cuerpo encontramos esto –dijo extendiéndole un trozo de papel

-dámelo y retírate

-bueno –dijo saliendo –y no te costaría nada ser un poco más amable

-¬¬ no molestes

-qué es Itachi? –le preguntó Sakura

-no lo se… parece un trozo de algo…

-es verdad… mira tiene líneas dibujadas

-es como si fuera un trozo de un rompecabezas… y tiene un olor extraño

-pásamelo –le dijo Sakura, lo olió –es verdad, tiene olor a perfume de mujer

-con razón me sonaba familiar… es el perfume que tu usabas Sakura!

-pero por qué lo tiene… -de pronto el teléfono de Itachi sonó

-si? –dijo

-Itachi? Veo que ya te as arreglado con tu hermanito

-dime quién eres?!

-cálmate, todo a su tiempo… supongo que descubrieron mi pista

-a qué te refieres?

-el trozo de papel… tu hombre fue atacado por mi y deje ese trozo de papel como pista… si logran descifrarlo encontrarán otro papelito hasta que puedan armar el dibujo que se forma con todos los trozos… y tal vez así me encuentren… mandale un saludo al diablo y a tu hermanito –y colgó

-era él? –preguntó Sakura

-si, y este papel es suyo –mostrando el pequeño papelito –dijo que esta era la pista para encontrar el próximo y cuadno los tengamos todos tendríamos la pista para encontrarlo a él…

-entonces ahí que ver a donde nos lleva este papel… -dijo Sasuke

-entonces… ya están de acuerdo? –preguntó

-claro –dijo Itachi

-de ahora en más Sharingan y Akatsuki trabajarán juntas para descubrir quien es el que dice ser mejor que nosotros y creo conocer a alguien que podrá ayudarnos en esto…

-quién?

-una vieja amiga

Hola!!

Si es bastante corto pero debía dejarlo ahí

Bueno nunca planee que Itachi y Sasuke se arreglaran así (y mucho menos que Sasuke tuviera una enfermedad mortal pero bue) igual no se preocupen que no pienso matar a nadie de mis amados protagonistas

Bueno espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y la verdad no tengo suficiente tiempo como para responder los rr

Pero me alegraría mucho que me dejarán alguno

Gracias por los rr y dejen más!!

Jaja

Besos

Mix


	8. la reconciliación

Hola!!!

Si me estoy tardando demasiado y me atraso en leer los fics pero el problema es que no tengo teléfono!!! T-T

Hace bastante que no lo tengo y bueno… por ello no puedo conectarme T-T es frustrante!!

y para colmo ahora tengo mononucleosis por lo cual debo permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en cama

Jaja

Pero no se preocupen que apenas mi casa este organizada (es que también me estoy mudando) juro que me pondré al día con todo

Ahora si el cap!!!

Dos cositas: Naruto no me pertenece U.U y en este capítulo habrá un personaje más que colado, en realidad es un invento mío con nombre de otro anime, luego entenderán je

Un diablo vestido de rosa

Capítulo 8: la persecución I

-bueno, creo que lo mejor será que regresen a Sharingan por si tienen alguna noticia de este hombre –dijo Itachi mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono –yo intentaré encontrar a la mujer que seguramente nos pueda ayudar

-muy bien, les avisaré a mis asesinos que de ahora en más Akatsuki es nuestro aliado –dijo el menor

De esa manera ambos jóvenes dejaron a Itachi para dirigirse a Sharingan y analizar el pequeño trozo de papel.

-Neji –dijo Sasuke al llegar –avisale a Hinata que necesito que analice este papel y de donde proviene inmediatamente

-si señor, pero… ella? -dijo señaldo a Sakura

-ella está conmigo y necesito que llames a todos mis empleados para una reunión; tengo al importante que decirles

-si señor –e inmediatamente se fue a entregarle el papel a su prima

-Hinata es una empleada tuya?

-así es, por?

-es la novia de Naruto…

-quién es ese?

-el zorro de nueve colas (dijo con una gotita)

-ahhh… mira que raro, eso importa?

-no, supongo… solo me llama la atención… je

Ambos fueron a la sala de reuniones donde todos los empleados de Sasuke (los cuales a la vista de Sakura eran como 50 o más) estaban. Al entrar Sasuke junto a la asesina todos pensaron que Sasuke venía a informarles que Akatsuki estaba eliminada y que Sakura era su prisionera…

-señores –dijo él –desde ahora en más Akatsuki y Sharingan son aliadas

-que?! –sorpresa grupal

-como lo oyen, con Itachi descubrimos que un hombre esta interesado en Sharingan y Akatsuki y creímos que la mejor forma de eliminarlo sería juntarnos. Se que suena raro pero logré llegar a un acuerdo con mi hermano y de ahora en más somos aliados.

-señor –dijo Karin –no creo que sea lo recomendable que creamos en la palabra de Itachi, todos sabemos lo peligroso que es y podría estar planeado algo

-conozco a Itachi –dijo Sakura –él no planea nada

-y cómo podemos tener la seguridad que tu dices la verdad pelo de chicle?

-cómo me llamaste cacatúa?

-pelo de chicle!

-ambas dejen de pelear! –gritó Sasuke –Karin, yo confío en la palabra de Sakura y creo que Itachi no miente, a parte no vuelvas a llamarla pelo de chicle –a lo cual Sakura le sacó la lengua Karin en señal de victoria

-igual jefe, creo que es una decisión muy apurada

-aunque me moleste –dijo Suigetsu –estoy de acuerdo con la cacatúa, oye diablo –le dijo a Sakura –gracias por el apodo a el fosforito

-de nada

-miren –aclaró el jefe –no me interesa lo que ustedes tengan para decirme, tienen dos opciones: siguen trabajando para mí y se unen a Akatsuki o se van de mi empresa, qué quieren?

Nadie dijo nada, así que Sasuke tomó eso como un nos quedamos contigo.

-muy bien, lo primordial ahora es descubrir quien es este hombre y para ello necesito que todos ustedes estén al tanto de cualquier cosa extraña

-si señor –dijeron todos al unísono (Mix: como si fueran soldaditos )

-ya he entregado un trozo de papel proveniente de este hombre a la sala de investigación, la señorita Hyuuga esta trabajando con él; cualquier información que tengan quiero que me la hagan saber inmediatamente, al igual de que si hay alguna llamada extraña o por el estilo. No quiero que actúen a menos de que yo apruebe el plan que tengan, ahora todos a trabajar! –sin más todos los empleados se fueron dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos.

-crees que encontraremos a este hombre?

-mira princesa, estoy más que seguro que todo saldrá genial

-eso espero

-lo mejor será regresar a casa, por si Itachi tiene información acerca de este hombre

-claro, espera antes llamaré a Naruto para informarle de todo

-como quieras, pero mientras vayamos para tu casa

-claro

Ambos fueron al auto de Sasuke y mientras este conducía Sakura llamaba a Naruto

-hola?

-Naruto?

-Sakura-chan!! Hace mucho que no hablamos

-es verdad, escucha; te molestaría ir a mi casa? Es que necesito contarte algunas cosas

-claro, no hay problema. Dentro de 20 min. estoy ahí

-hai!! Besos

-adiós

-sabes –dijo Sasuke luego de que Sakura colgara –nunca me calló bien ese zorrito

-Naruto? Es bueno, verás que después de que lo conozcas bien te cae

-lo dudo

-es verdad que es algo activo, impulsivo; pero es un buen chico

-ya veremos

Al llegar a la casa de la chica se encontrarón con Naruto el cual los esperaba en la puerta

-no dijiste que tardarías 20 min.?

-si pero como la sesión de fotos termino rápido decidí venir

-no importa, Naruto quiero que conozcas a mi futuro esposo!

-que?!

-me voy a casar con Sasuke Uchiha!!

-tu no aprendiste la lección después de lo que pasó con Itachi?

-no seas malo! A parte eso no es lo único que debo contarte…

-pues cuéntame

Luego de que Sakura le explicara todo a Naruto (desde el momento en que se volvió a unir a Itachi, el hombre con sus amenazas y la nueva alianza entre Akatsuki y Sharingan) este quedo con carita de sorpresa

-espera, estás diciendo que Itachi y Sasuke se arreglaron?

-ajam

-pero si Sasuke siempre odio a Itachi, y Itachi odiaba a Sasuke!!

-ejem, estoy aquí –dijo Sasuke al cual Naruto todavía no había notado

-ahhhh!! –gritó Naruto al darse cuenta de que el Vengador estaba junto a él –que hace este loco aquí?!

-te dije que me voy a casar con él y que ahora Itachi y Sasuke ya no están peleados!!

-okey, me parece algo rarito pero bue…

-y otra cosita… Hinata trabajaba para Sharingan

-que???????????? –Grito aún mayor –es decir que era el enemigo de mi propia novia?

-así es

-bueno… me alegra que ahora ya esté todo resuelto

-sip

-y ya saben que si me necesitan estoy en el estudio

-te vas?

-si es que las modelos me llaman

-si, si seguro

-es verdad!! Adiós

-hasta luego

-ves porque no me agrada? Esta loquito –dijo Sasuke

-no esta loco, solo es algo hiperactivo y despistado

-si, cómo para no darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí

-je –gotita

////// con Itachi ///////

-Deidara

-si señor…

-necesito que me pases el número de Athena

-qué?! De esa desquiciada?

-si

-claro ya entiendo, está haciendo un copilado de novias de viejos años no es así?

-ahora vas estar celoso de Athena?

-señor con todo respeto, pero antes llama al diablo de rosa; la cual casi es madre de un hijo suyo; y ahora se le da por llamar a Athena de la cual mejor ni hablar…

-Deidara, no necesito que critiques mis amistades, solo quiero el número!!!

-claro… ya mismo le doy el número de su "amiga" aunque me parece extraño que no lo sepa de memoria… digo con todas las veces que la llamó… aunque siempre fue en estado de embriaguez y muy de noche…

-solo limítate a darme el número!!!!

-claro señor –dijo saliendo

-me pregunto por que no deja de criticarme una vez por todas y mejor no se mete con Tobi al cual ya de por si molesta demasiado… creo que el pasatiempo de Deidara es molestar… si eso es seguro

-aquí esta –dijo entrando Deidara y entregándole (con bastante enfado) un papel con el número telefónico que su jefe necesitaba

-gracias

-tsk

-ya te dije que no te enfades! Mejor vete a hacer algo productivo

-en esta empresa no se puede hacer nada productivo…

-pues encuentra algo que hacer!! Ve a molestar a alguien más!

-claro señor, como usted diga

-gracias –dijo mientras miraba como el rubio se marchaba –ahora a enfrentarme con La Furia

Marcó el tan buscado número y espero… y espero… y según Itachi esperó demasiado

-pero atendé puta barata! –grito al teléfono el cual supuso no había sido contestado

-cómo me llamaste?

-Athena?

-la misma puta barata de siempre, que necesitas Itachi?

-cómo supiste que era yo?

-no molestes y decime que querés?

-no te enojaste? –dijo como si fuera un dulce niñito que acaba de romper el jarrón costoso de su madre

-a decir verdad, si

-igual me vas a ayudar?

-lo dudo

-perdóoooooooooooooooooooon!!!

-si me pedís perdón de esa manera es porque querés dinero o de verdad estás desesperado

-estoy desesperado… si te llamé es porque lo estoy

-si eso supuse… que querés?

-que me ayudes a matar a alguien

-a matar?

-sos una asesina profesional que viene de la familia de asesinos más famosa de todo el mundo, me podés explicar que tiene de raro que yo te pida que me ayudes a matar a alguien?

-bueno, lo raro es que pidas ayuda

-me alié con mi hermano

-entonces debe ser muy jodido el tema, está bien te ayudo pero contame un poco de que va la mano

-no, eso cuando estés acá

-siempre con tus tonterías, okey ahora voy

-te espero…

-en que sentido?

-en el que vos quieras –luego de esas palabras escucho el tu tu tu del teléfono

-ya estamos haciendo planes para la noche? –dijo Deidara

-estabas escuchando?

-importa?

-si mis subordinados escuchan mis conversaciones privadas es importante para mi

-solo el final, así que viene?

-así es, avisales a los de seguridad así la dejan pasar

-ok, pero usted se hace cargo de los problemas que eso pueda ocasionar

-si ya se, esto va a ser el mismísimo infierno

-eso me asusta…

//////// en la mansión Haruno //////

-a quién supones que llame tu hermano?

-supongo que a Athena…

-Athena?

-si, es una vieja conocida de él…

-vieja conocida?

-bueno, amiga

-las mujeres no son amigas de Itachi

-esta bien, es una vieja amante de Itachi la cual le duro bastante pero lo más extraño es que proviene de la familia más importantes de asesinos del mundo

-ahhhh… una vieja amante eh?

-te quedaste en lo de vieja amante? Mira Sakura no fuiste la única de mi hermano

-no ya se… pero me parece raro conocer a una persona que fue la amante del padre de mi hijo

-el padre de mi hijo?!

-bueno algo así, perdí al bebé antes de que naciera…

-cuál fue la causa?

-me dispararon en una misión

-fuiste a una misión embarazada?

-Itachi no quería que fuera, pero le insistí en que todo estaría bien, pero me equivoque y después de eso decidí tener una vida normal

-tan normal que ahora estas metida en esto…

-bueno esos son temitas menores…

-ahora no quiero que se vuelva a mencionar a ese bebé

-por qué? Era mi hijo también

-pero ahora no sos más de Itachi, sos mía y lastima por el bebé pero ahora vas a tener un hijo mío

-fuiste algo frío en eso… y quien te dijo que quiero un bebé?

-te pregunte?

-me estas obligando?

-no simplemente te doy dos opciones: o tenemos un bebé o tenemos una beba, decidí

-guau, como si pudiera decidir sobre el sexo de mi hijo

-por lo menos ya aceptaste tener un hijo

-okey… la verdad tenía ganas de formar una familia pero antes…

-obvio hay que terminar con todo esto…

-y casarnos! Yo no voy a tener un hijo con alguien que no es mi esposo

-casi tenés un hijo con Itachi…

-eso fue un error!

-ok… -dijo besándola –perdón si soy algo duro…

-duro? Sos frío y duro! Pero no me importa… te amo igual

-yo también te amo mi diablito

Pero las cursilerías se vieron interrumpidas por un disparo que atravesaba la ventana de la casa de Sakura y luego la espalda de Sasuke en el intento de protegerla a ella

-Sasuke!

-bueno –dijo el hombre que había entrado –tenía la orden de matar al diablo pero haber matado al vengador es mucho mejor

-decime quien te mando?! –grito furiosa la pelirrosa

-mejor preocupate por tu noviecito… si se salva del disparo se va a tener que preocupar por el veneno que tenía el proyectil

Sakura le tiró una daga que tenía escondida en su pantalón hiriendo de muerte al hombre quien cayó en el patio de la muchacha. Inmediatamente llevo a Sasuke a su habitación y llamó a la única mujer que podría salvar a su novio

-Tsunade?

-Sakura?

-necesito que vengas ya mismo a mi casa, necesito que operes a alguien

-decime que pasó así voy preparada

-fue un disparo…

-ya mismo voy, intenta detener la hemorragia

Que fácil resultaba decirlo, pero Tsunade no se imaginaba como era la hemorragia que Sasuke presentaba

Hola!!

Por fin termine el capítulo!!

Estuve bastante tiempo intentando terminarlo y por fin aca esta!!!

Fue malísimo pero necesitaba poner este capítulo de relleno

Bueno

Quien es Athena? Un invento mío… que me vino como anillo al dedo… en el próximo capítulo explicare más sobre ella y sobre su familia (la cual advierto es robada de otro anime)

Ahora no se si mate a Sasuke… cómo termino herido de muerte?!

Lo pensare y reflexionare con mi Inner

Inner: quiero ver sangre// Mix: estamos hablando de Sasuke // Inner: mejor!! Que sufra// Mix: discúlpenla, ya dije que esta loca

Los dejo, juro que de ahora en más seré más rápida en mis actualizaciones… el problema es la mononucleosis!!! T-T

Besitos y déjenme rr!!

Mix


	9. la diosa asesina

Bueno luego de una larga ausencia traigo la continuación de mi fic!!

La verdad ya se me acaban las clases así que tendré tres meses libres para dedicarme enteramente al anime!!

Bueno ahora si el cap!!

Un Diablo Vestido de Rosa

Capitulo 9: La diosa asesina

Luego de los diez minutos más largos en la vida de Sakura, su anterior maestra llegó y al ver a Sasuke le ordenó a la chica que fuera a la casa (Mix: recuerden que están en el patio y como Sasuke sangraba mucho no era recomendable que lo estuvieran moviendo)

-Tsunade, te ayudo en algo?

-mejor ve a buscar vendas, que supongo q con eso habré terminado

-hai

Luego de media hora estaban todos en el cuarto de Sakura, Sasuke recostado en la cama

-tuviste suerte, simplemente daño venas menores y ningún órgano estuvo involucrado. Aunque lo más jodido fue quitar la bala

-pero Sasuke no se quejo nunca… que fuerte eres!

-hmp

-va a dolerte unos cuantos días, lo importante será cambiar los vendajes todos los días o podría tener una infección y ahí todo se complicaría

-no te preocupes Tsunade, yo me encargaré de eso

-ahh, y no podrás moverte demasiado hasta que la herida cicatrice

-hmp

-y deja de quejarte!! –gritó la mujer rubia –bue me voy Sakura, luego nos vemos

-hai

-tuviste suerte de que Tsunade pudiera venir a curarte –dijo Sakura cuando ambos amantes se encontraban solos

-quien era ella?

-es mi antigua maestra, es una gran medica y me enseño todo lo que se acerca de la medicina

-no sabía que fueras doctora

-no lo soy, simplemente estudie lo básico

-ahh –intentó incorporarse

-quédate quieto, no es bueno para tu herida que te muevas tanto

-pero no puedo quedarme en una cama por mucho tiempo

-deberás hacerlo, por toda una semana. Necesito ir a hablar con Tsunade

-no acaba de estar aca?

-me está esperando abajo

-ahhh, haz lo que quieras

-no debes decírmelo, tu no eres quién para controlarme –dijo dejando solo al Uchiha

//////// en Akatsuki /////////

-señor! –dijo alarmado Deidara entrando a la oficina de Itachi

-qué? Deidara por favor no entres así… me duele la cabeza y tu no ayudas

-perdón señor pero… pero…

-pero qué?! Dilo de una maldita vez!

-Pain ha llegado

-y qué con eso?

-esta enojado…

-por qué?

-porque parece que Konan se peleo con él porque era muy infantil

-jajajaja

-señor! Usted sabe que si Pain se enoja y no está Konan para calmarlo somos hombres muertos

-mira no voy a ser el intermediario entre esos dos, Pain trabaja para mi…

-corrección, Pain es el dueño de Akatsuki en un 50 por lo tanto es tan jefe como usted

-no me contradigas!

-señor tiene un mal día?

-uy que observador

-haga lo que quiera, solo le aviso que Pain está llegando, enojado y sin Konan…

-vete a molestar a otro… como a Tobi!! Pero sal de mi maldita oficina!

-uy, espero que Pain venga y se lo coma –un cenicero que estaba en el escritorio de Itachi voló sobre la cabeza de Deidara, pero este lo evito –uy, ya me voy –dijo abriendo la puerta pero se detuvo y volteo la cabeza –ya entiendo, usted está mal porque la diosa volverá… y deberás enfrentarla y usted sabe muy bien que contra esa mujer y sus encantos no puede hacer nada… -otro cenicero voló (cuantos ceniceros que hay en la oficina XD) –jaja ya me voy

El teléfono de Itachi comenzó a sonar y este atendió

-qué?!

-ehhh… la señorita Zaoldyeck ya llego (Mix: si muy bien!! El apellido Zaoldyeck es de el personaje Killua de Hunter x Hunter… y aunque el personaje de Athena si es invento mío su apellido no, igual explicare más de ella al final del capitulo .) –dijo Kisame

Itachi trago –hazla pasar

-si señor

5 minutos más tarde una mujer alta, de hermosa figura, pelo castaño oscuro con tonos plateados corto y unas enormes gafas entraba en la oficina

-puedes decirme condenado demonio para que me llamaste? –replicó la mujer

-condenado demonio? –la venita de Itachi estaba por estallar

-tu me llamaste puta barata ¬¬

-no lo eres?

-perdón? Mira que tranquilamente puedo irme por donde vine sin ayudarte

Itachi respiró profundo

-disculpa

-qué? Jaja, nunca pensé que dirías eso…

-el problema en el que estoy metido lo vale

-entonces es grave –dijo la mujer preocupada (Mix: es que por muy puta o loca que sea Athena, le importa Itachi), tomó una silla y se iba a sentar cuando Itachi la miró con mala cara –qué? No puedo sentarme?

-claro que si, pero es que nunca te vi sentada comúnmente

-jajaja y que quieres que haga? –Itachi la miró desafiante – por los viejos y estúpidos tiempos?

-no fue hace mucho

-cómo quieras –Athena se sentó en el escritorio de Itachi pasando sus piernas para el lado en el que estaba sentado este y se dejó resbalar sobre las piernas del hombre quedando sentada sobre él con sus piernas abiertas –bueno, ahora que tienes para decirme

-mira que es una larga historia –dijo levantando la cara, mirándola a los ojos y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la mujer

-no te preocupes, tengo tiempo y estoy cómoda… -Itachi prosiguió a contarle la historia del loco maniático que los perseguía…

-podrías mostrarme el trozo de papel?

-para qué?

-solo dámelo imbecil

-que dulce –dijo tirándola al piso y levantándose

-sabes eso me dolió!

-y a mi qué?

-eres detestable

-y tu endemoniadamente sexy

-gracias lo se

-aún no entiendo como llegaron a conocerte como la diosa asesina si eres un demonio –dijo extendiéndole el trozo de papel

-las cosas así ocurren –lo tomó y lo olió –claramente es perfume de cerezos…

-eso ya lo sabíamos

-déjame terminar! Cuál es el único lugar en Japón que se vende este perfume?

-ehhhh

-la perfumería llamada Sakura tarado!

-qué? Tu crees que se todo sobre las estúpidas cosas de mujeres?

-te acuestas con tantas que supuse que lo sabrías

-bue y que con la estúpida perfumería?

-si el hombrecito este les dijo que está era la pista supongo que la próxima estará en esa perfumería…

-ahhhh, ahora entiendo

-otra cosita, me gustaría conocer a esa mujer llamada diablo de rosa…

-por?

-quiero conocer a la mujer por la cual me dejaste

-eso ya estaba aclarado

-lo se, pero yo creía que tu…

-que yo qué?

-nada olvídalo –dijo encaminándose a la puerta

-te vas?

-si, es tarde. Ya te dije lo que necesitabas, ahora me voy

-no, te necesito. Necesito tus habilidades de espía y asesina

-pero yo no tengo ganas de ofrecértelas. Hace tiempo que jure que no volvería a tener nada contigo…

-pero acá estás, ofreciéndome ayuda

-y la verdad me reprocho haberlo hecho, creo que lo mejor será que ese tonto asesino te mate así puedo estar tranquila de que nunca volveré a verte

-como quieras, solo te digo que sigo amandote como hace tiempo pero sabes perfectamente que si no me alejaba de ti tu padre nos hubiera matado a ambos

-si de verdad me hubieses querido no te hubieras ido con esa tonta!! Hubieras luchado por mi amor y no la hubieras embarazado a ella!

-sin embargo, luego de eso nos volvimos a ver enumeradas veces a escondidas…

-y me alegra que hayas terminado así, solo sin una mujer que verdaderamente te ame

-Athena, te amo. Eres verdaderamente una mujer única y te soy sincero al decirte que por más que ame a Sakura solo la veo como una hermanita pequeña

-que yo sepa un hermano no embaraza a su hermanita

-deja de molestar con eso! Ya te lo explique más de una vez!

-si, lo se… pero igual duele…

-era lo necesario para que tu padre dejara de molestarnos y pudiéramos vernos. Pero tu debiste irte y todo se perdió

-pero mi padre verdaderamente se comió la del hijo, la hiciste bien

-gracias, sabes que mi mayor virtud es engañar y usar a la gente

-cierto, aunque me pareció feo que la usaras así a la tal diablito

-eso es parte del pasado okey?

-claro

-ahora dejaras de lado esa tonta postura de que soy malo, que te abandone y no te quiero –dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-solo si prometes que no volverás a acostarte con otra mujer

-por favor mujer! Si tu te acuestas con cuanto tipo se te cruce… y no si mujer también

-¬¬, bueno como quieras tendremos una relación libre… pero siempre incluyéndonos

-claro, si quiero acostarme con una mujer te llamo y lo hacemos los tres te parece?

-jaja claro si así lo quieres

-era broma

-pues no para mi –dijo besándolo y saliendo disparada (Mix: que mujer loca me invente…)

-como me gusta esa trola

////////// con Sakura y Tsunade /////////

-que era lo que querías decirme? –preguntó la más joven

-no saben quien podría ser el asesino?

-para nada, usa un difusor de voz para hablar y tiene el número restringido; ninguna de las dos organizaciones pudieron encontrar quién era o dónde estaba

-ya entiendo

-qué te preocupa? Mira que estaremos bien, somos grandes asesinos y nada podría detenernos si estamos juntos

-no es eso… es que creo saber quién es el asesino

-qué?! Pero cómo…

-no importa, deja que hable con alguien y te lo confirmo

-claro, con quién hablaras?

-una antigua discípula y un viejo amigo…

-una discípula de medicina o una de asesina? (Mix: si Tsunade también es asesina…)

-jaja, de espionaje

-ahh

-luego hablamos

-claro

Luego de que Tsunade saliera Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke

-te encuentras mejor? –dijo al entrar

-pasaron solo dos minutos desde que te fuiste, cuánto crees que puedo mejorarme en ese tiempo?

-ja, es cierto –se acostó junto a él –Tsunade dice que supone saber quién es el loco de las llamadas… pero que va a hablarlo con alguien y me lo confirma

-ok, recién me llamó Itachi y me dijo que la diosa asesina aceptó trabajar con nosotros

-la diosa asesina… me suena el nombre

-seguramente, es una de las mejores asesinas de todo el mundo

-si pero a parte creo que Tsunade me dijo su nombre en algún momento, creo que ella también fue su alumna

-tal vez irá a hablar con ella…

-puede ser; igual me dijo que a penas sepa algo me avisa

-genial

-Athena?

-Tsunade!! –contestó la voz de la joven a través del celular

-cómo va tanto tiempo?

-todo bien, con un nuevo caso entre las manos gracias a Itachi

-si, el diablo es una conocida mía y estoy informada

-tienes las mismas sospechas que yo?

-así es… pero me parece imposible

-a mi también pero es la única que encuentro… recuerda que él nos comentó que estaba interesado en Sasuke

-si, pero si hubiera estado interesado en Sasuke desde un principio no hubiera contactado al diablo o a Itachi antes…

-eso es cierto, pero tu sabes que él es rebuscado… y tal vez…

-qué?

-si quiso antes matar a Sakura y a Itachi para mostrarle que él tenía poder?

-y así atraer a Sasuke?

-claro…

-es comprensible…

-pero no estaba en Europa?

-pudo haber vuelto… sabes que es rápido si es algo que verdaderamente le interese

-lo se, y eso es lo que me preocupa…

-déjalo en mis manos, se lo comunicare a Itachi

-entonces yo lo hablare con Sakura

-muy bien, nos vemos

-adiós

Colgaron el teléfono

Bueno lo dejo ahí

XD

La verdad pensé hacerlo algo más corto pero tengo ganas de subirlo y creo que ahí queda bien

Bueno, por favor si ahora no saben quién es el que los persigue es porque tienen una imaginación de hormigas (sin ofender claro )

Con respecto a Athena, su apellido está sacado de la serie Hunter x Hunter donde uno de los protagonistas el Killua Zaoldyeck y esta familia es una familia de asesinos muy respetada. En este fic Athena sería como la hermana mayor de Killua pero no se preocupen que no haré aparecer a nadie del Hunter x Hunter (eso ya sería un crossover XD). Bueno a parte Athena fue una vieja alumna de Tsunade y una antigua novia de Itachi… creo que nada más!

Bueno ahora si me despido y agradezco mucho los rr y la espera

Jaja

Besos

Mix


End file.
